Curse of Atonement
by beckysteele5858
Summary: Happily ever after, or so they thought until a villain made their way out of the woodwork and cursed Storybrooke once again, ripping everyone away. Will Henry be able to find Hope and save his family in time? Or is all hope lost? Rated M for sexual content, language and violence. Takes place after season 6. Captain Swan, Mad Wolf
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello Loves! I started writing this fic a while ago and needed to take a step back to figure out some story aspects. So here we go again! **** I do no own the rights to OUAT or their amazing characters. -BS**

Prologue

"Killian, we can't leave her." Emma protested, clinging a baby to her chest

"We don't have a choice love. You know she will kill her."

Emma looked down at the little bundle in her arms, tears falling. She never wanted this for her, but of course yet another villain found their way out of the woodwork and she is about to lose her family yet again. But they had to give her the best chance that they could. The couple walked together to the convent, giving the nuns a story of family turmoil and soon things won't be safe for her. (ok not a total lie.)

"Do you have any requests for the child" the nun asked.

"She as to keep her given name." Emma said, trying her hardest to keep her tears at bay.

"No problem ma'am. I'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes."

Killian and Emma sat side by side looking into the face of their daughter, bright green eyes shining up at them. Killian wrapped his arm left arm around Emma and stroked his daughter cheek with this right hand.

"I love you Starfish." Killian whispered, his voice breaking. "I'm so sorry my darling."

Emma sobbed, "We love you so much. We had to give you your best chance. Wait for Henry, he will find you and we will be a family again, I promise." Emma kissed her daughters head, "I love you, Hope."

The nun returned, and Emma handed the woman her precious daughter. With one last look back Killian drove them back to Storybrooke as Emma fell apart in the front seat, clinging to his arm.

The black clouds started to swirl closer. Storybrooke would be engulfed in a matter of minutes. Emma clung to Killian, sitting on the floor of their living room in his lap.

"Where's Henry?" Emma whispered.

"Safely hidden as promised." Killian responded, brushing a lock of hair out of Emma's face.

She turned her face up to look at her darling husband that she was about to lose, "Listen to me, this curse is nasty, the worst one we've faced. Regina didn't give me specifics, but it's bad."

"Of course, she didn't."

"Killian listen to me," She grabbed his chin, "I need you to hold on for me, as long as you can. You think of our family and you hold on, this curse causes pain over past actions and you have 300 years to work through." Emma paused as a tear escaped, "Promise me."

"Aye, I promise Emma." Killian whispered. "As long as you hold on as well."

"I will babe, I promise."

Killian tilted her chin up and kissed her softly, running is tongue along the crease of her lips. Emma opened her mouth inviting him and tilting her head she deepened the kiss, their tongues intertwining, fighting for dominance. Emma pulled away looking into her husband's eyes, tears rolling down her face.

"Killian, you know I'm not a tearful goodbye kiss person." Emma whispered.

"Aye love, I know. I also you made an exception during the curse of shattered sight." Killian lamented, wiping her tears. "Think you could make one more?"

Emma nodded, pulling Killian's mouth into hers, picking up right where they left off. The kiss was passionate and needy, their tongues dancing and teeth clacking. Emma laid into the crook of Killian's arm, deepening the kiss even further and she touched his face with her hand. Killian pulled back first when he needed air, staring at his beautiful wife cradled in his arms. His eyes were red, and his face streaked.

"I love you, Swan. Since the moment we climbed the beanstalk."

"And I'll love you until my last." She sobbed clinging to his neck.

Black glittery smoke broke through the windows, swirling all around them. Killian held her tighter, not ready to let go yet. The smoke started ripping her from his arms.

"No!" He screamed, grabbing her torso to him, her legs tangle in the black smoke. "Emma!"

She clawed at his chest, "Remember your promise, Killian. You have to hold on."

Killian sobbed but nodded to her.

"I love you Killian."

The smoke ripped her away and she screamed.

"Emma?," He called out in the black that swirled around him, "EMMA?!"

And then all was silent.

"He doesn't look to be harmed." the male voice whispered.

"Henry, wake up dear." the female voice sighed.

Henry woke to a voice, it wasn't Emma's or Regina's, but he knew it was familiar. His eyes darted around the dark room. He was in a large bed in what seemed to be a castle. His eyes locked onto the brunette that was wiping his head with a cold washcloth. It took him a moment, but he would recognize that red cloak anywhere.

"Ruby?" Henry's voice cracked as he locked eyes with her. She smiled and nodded at him.

Henry slowly sat up with the help of Ruby.

"Shh, Henry take it easy." She cooed. "You hit your head"

"Scared us a little there, kiddo," the male voice chimed in.

Henry turned and looked in the direction of the male voice and smiled. "Hey Jefferson."

Jefferson smiled and ruffled Henry's hair. Henry turned back to Ruby, his smile falling.

"Ruby what happened? Where are we? Why are you here? I thought you were in wonderland."

"We were, but Ariel found us with a message from Killian. He asked us to find you after curse

had be cast. Since you were not born here, it would bring you back to Misthaven but it would not

affect you. Jefferson found you on the Jolly, in Killian's cabin." Ruby explained. "He didn't want

you to be alone."

Henry nodded, thinking about his step dad. He always was looking out for him, no matter the

situation. "Misthaven, that must mean were in the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked Ruby quietly.

"Correct. We are in my mother's abandoned castle."

"The one that sank into the ground?" Henry recalled reading it in his book.

"That's the one "

"Where is the Jolly Roger?"

"Anchored in the port," Jefferson answered, "We spared no expense making sure it was safe."

Henry was afraid to ask, but he had to, "Where are they?"

Ruby's face fell, "We don't know. Everyone was ripped away and separated but that's all we

know. Hope is still in the world with no magic."

"How will we find her?" Henry stammered, his emotions starting to get the better of him

"My hat still works," Jefferson responded sitting next to Henry. "I can look in and keep tabs on

where she is."

"Thank you." He answered quietly.

"We'll leave you alone for a bit, but come join us in the grand hall when you're ready, OK?" Ruby urged warmly.

"Ok Ruby."

Ruby and Jefferson stood and left, shutting the door behind them. Henry got up and walked around the room. It was cozy, with a dress and a mirror against the wall. On the dressed Henry spotted a velvet bag that he recognized. His book was here. He picked up the bag and went back to the bed and sat with this back against the wall. Emotions started flooding him again. Henry dropped his head in his hands and sobbed. His family was torn from him yet again and his beloved baby sister was in another realm. They all were finally happy, and then another had to ruin it.

_Remember your promise_, He thought to himself. _Mom and Killian are counting on you._

All he could do now is wait.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own OUAT or their amazing characters. Enjoy! - BS**

**Chapter One**

Hope. Such a strange concept to her, even though she was named after it. She woke up to another dreary day in New York City. She hit her alarm clock and arose to battle another day at the NYU campus. Her long brown hair tumbling down her back. She stretched and looked outside at the rain.

"Well this will be a fun walk in the rain." She thought to herself. Hope walked over to the mirror and took a long look. Hope Swan-Jones, 23 and a cranky college student by day and bail bondsperson by night. It was good money while she finished up her bachelor's degree in criminal investigation. The city was expensive, and she had to find some way to make a living. She didn't know why she liked her work so much, she just felt it was in her blood. Hope had bright green eyes and long, dark brown hair with shimmers of blonde woven in, pale skin like snow and an athletic figure. You had to be in shape to chase down perps in this place.

"Good grief" She sighed, "6:00 came early this morning." Hope started her coffee pot, put on some music and got ready for her day. She checked herself out the mirror before heading out to the rain. She donned grey a turtleneck sweater with skinny jeans and her reliable knee-high black boots. Her long hair fell in curls down her back and a grey beanie covered her head for protection against the rain. Finally, she grabbed the red leather jacket. She never left the apartment without it

"I can't leave without my armor" She said quietly.

Satisfied this was as good as it was going to get, she grabbed her bagel off the counter, grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. She headed out of her loft and down the stairs in the rain, where she took the bus to campus. The campus was crawling with students scurrying through the rain to get to class on time. Hope walked slowly, she ran so much when working she didn't feel like scurrying with the others. It's just water, she would dry just fine. Hope was tired today, she chased down two perps last night and one that had to be tackled. But she was determined to finish this degree and figure out where she really belonged.

Ah yes, the delightful 8:00 am lecture class of Constitutional Law; whoever decided they should put a law class that early in the morning, should be fired. Hope glanced around the large lecture hall, she was early like normal and took her usual seat up front in the left corner at the very end of the row, in the hope that she could avoid people as much as possible. As her professor droned on she did her best to stay awake and focused on the procedures of a routine strip search. After working as late as she does, it makes these early morning classes very difficult to handle, but it's the only way to insure her future.

Hope got back to her apartment around 10:30 pm. It had been a long day, and she was stumbling up the stairs in dress and heels that she had worn to catch a perp, A sleaze ball who skipped out on bail when his wife mortgaged his house to him out. Dirtbag. On her way home, she stopped at a bakery and got herself a cupcake. She nearly forgot that today was September 21st, her birthday. Hope stumbled in her door and was greeted by her loveable dog, Hook. He earned his name due to him missing one of his front legs. Hope found him under her car tire last year and has cared for him ever since. The grey and white pit bull was attempting to jump up on her demanding attention.

"Hang on Hook, let me get through the door first," She said with a stifled giggle. Hope got through and kicked the door shut shedding her 4-inch stilettos instantly.

Hope walked in to her kitchen dropping the groceries she bought on the counter. Preheating the oven to 425 for her usual birthday lasagna, she went to her room to change into something more comfortable. Hearing her oven been she reemerged in her favorite comfy sweats and Superman t-shirt her hair thrown up into a loose ponytail. Hope popped her lasagna in the oven and sat down at the table, reading the newspaper as an attention seeking Hook jumped up on her leg. He nuzzled her hands and licks her, demanding to be pet.

"What is it my little love?" She cooed to Hook, "Did I forget to feed you?" She scratched his ears lovingly. Hook looked up at her, tilted his head and his ears perked up at the sound of food. Hope laughed "Ok pup come on."

Hook followed her into the pantry where his food bowl lives. She poured him some food and set it on the ground. At the same time the oven beeps signaling her lasagna is done. Hope poured herself a glass of wine and got her lasagna out. She cut a piece, served herself, and sat back down at the table. Taking a large gulp of wine Hope turned to her phone putting on some music, not being able to stand the silence anymore. In her apartment the song "Charley's Girl" by Lou Reed filled the empty confines. As she ate in silence, Hook laid faithfully at her feet, waiting patiently for any scraps that fell from her fork. As she finished her food, she took her plate to the sink and wine in hand she walked over to the window and stared out at the rain.

Hope spent most of her birthdays alone. She was a loner and didn't have many friends. Her job made it difficult for her to get close to anyone because she could see how disgusting humanity could be, all the dark sides of it. Hope zoning out her music, was lost in her thoughts about her family, her past, and why she was given up. She realized the song "My immortal" by Evanescence had begun playing and a tear rolled down her cheek and on to her hand. She down the last of her wine, stared out the window and let her tears fall like the rain. Her loneliness was always the worst on days like this; Christmas, Thanksgiving, Birthdays, all of them brought up the pain and the loneliness she fought so hard to keep buried deep down.

Hope was given up by her parents when she was about 1 year old. Her parents took her to a local nunnery in Maine where she grew up and didn't leave as much as a note. Just a baby blanket with a swan and a hook on it, and her name. They abandoned her. She had been in love once, to a man she caught trying to break into her apartment. That alone should have been a red flag. Alexander or more commonly known as Alex was handsome, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and a smile that lit up a room. She caught him in her front door attempting to pick the lock with a couple of bobby pins. When she caught him, he looked up at her and smiled and that's all it took. They fell in love hard and fast moving in together just after 2 months. The good moments were great, and the bad moments were hell. He was emotionally abusive, and it affected Hope even still. She stood by him through prison, all his bad decisions, even all the accusations that he had been messing around on her. She walked into their apartment her birthday two years ago to him in bed with her best friend Bella. Even after that, after it all she begged him to stay. He took one look at her and walked out of her life forever. The 4 years they spent together meant nothing, and he abandoned her. She wasn't worth in to her parents and she hadn't been worth it to him.

Hope slumped to the floor drowning in her thoughts, her pain. Why was she so hard to love? What did she do in a past life to deserve all of this? She sat with her arms wrapped around her legs as she sobbed into her knees, the music of Journey lulling in the background with Hook faithfully laying on the floor by her side. Hope brought her head up and wiped away her tears, Hook meeting her face licking away her pain. She smiled holding her beloved companion close to her nuzzling into his neck. Hook sat still his tail wagging, thumping against the wall. She sat up and looked at her dog, smiled and kissed him on the nose. He licked her cheek affectionately, his tail wagging harder.

"Come on boy", Hope said with a smile. "It's time for a cupcake." Hook jumped up eagerly off her, his whole butt wagging with excitement. Hook got cupcakes twice a year, his rescue date and Hope's birthday. She walked over to the counter and opened a lavender box that had two cupcakes inside. One chocolate cupcake with birthday cake frosting for her, and a special peanut butter and oatmeal cupcake for Hook. He sat at the edge of the kitchen patiently waiting. Hope set his cupcake on the floor giving him permission to take his treat. As Hook ate his cupcake, Hope grabbed a blue star candle for hers.

Killing the lights, she lit the wick on the candle, a lone flame lighting up a dark, empty room. She glanced down at Hook, who was laying down, fully satisfied by his treat. A smile graced her lips only for a moment and then it disappeared. Hope lifted the cupcake up to her eye level blinking back tears.

"I wish," she stammered at barley a whisper, "I wish for this birthday I didn't have to be alone, I wish I had my family." She blew out the candle as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Her lights flickered and turned back on. "That was weird," She thought.

While Hope was clearing up her dishes there was a knock at her apartment door. Hope and Hook both looked at the door confused.

"Hook stay," She said concerned. "I wonder who could be here."

Hope walked over to the door cautiously and opened the door. In the doorway stood a man in his late 20's to early 30's. He had brown hair and blue eyes just like hers. He stood about six inches taller than her. This man looked like he had been through a rough time, his clothes were ripped, bloody and his face was dirty.

Hope looked up at him extremely confused. "Can I help you?" She asked cautiously. Hook let out a low growl in the background. "The homeless shelter is 3 blocks north." She shot a look in Hook's direction causing him to calm down.

"Are you Hope, Hope Swan-Jones?" the man finally managed to stammer.

Hope took a step back. "Yes…" She answered carefully, "Who are you?".

A smile crossed the man's lips. "My name is Henry, and I am your brother.".


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Henry is how he appears in Season 7 all grown up. I do not own OUAT or their amazing characters. Enjoy! - BS**

**Chapter Two**

Hope stepped back until her back hit the wall. "You're insane!" She exclaimed! "I don't have a brother, I don't have a family! You need to leave, now!"

Henry pulled a gift out of his black leather slide sling satchel and held it to her, arms outstretched.

"What the hell is that?" Hope asked angrily.

"It's for you," Henry said with a smile, "Happy Birthday Hope.".

She looked at Henry's hand, back at him and back at his hand again. "How do you know that?", She asked much calmer now.

"Because I am your brother silly," Henry stated. "I've been looking for you for a very long time. Can I please come in now? It's really cold."

Hope stepped aside letting him in, taking her birthday gift. She was in shock, she couldn't even remember the last time she had gotten a birthday gift from someone. Hook bound up to this new person, wagging his tail and licking his hands.

"What a cute dog!" Henry exclaimed, sitting on the floor to give Hook some belly rubs. "What's

his name?".

Hope couldn't help but smile. "His name is Hook." She stated, "I named him that since he is missing his front leg. I found him about a year ago curled up behind my car tire.".

Henry let a stifled giggle at the name.

"What's so funny?" Hope asked curiously.

Henry looked up at her grinning as Hook laid in his lap, obviously very approving of his new-found friend. "Nothing," He said, "You will see the irony in that soon enough."

Hope was confused by this statement but shook it off for the moment.

"So, Henry," She started, "You're my Brother?"

Henry stood from the floor and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I am," He said. "Come sit. We have much to talk about and time is precious."

Ok, whatever the hell that meant. "What's the rush?" Hope asked him, "Are you hungry? I have some leftover lasagna if you want any."

"Sure," Henry answered, "That would be great thank you."

Hope cut him a slice and popped it in the microwave. She then grabbed a washcloth and

ran it under some warm water, wrung it out and joined Henry at the table where her present was waiting.

"Here," Hope offered the washcloth to Henry. "So, you can wipe the dirt and you know, blood off of your face."

Henry took the washcloth, smiling at Hope. "Thank you," He said. "I'm sure I was a frightening sight at your doorway."

Hope smiled at looked at her brother _Wow_, she thought to herself. _My brother, I have a brother. Maybe the rest of her family was out there somewhere. Maybe, just maybe… _Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the tea kettle going off, causing her to jump.

Henry look at her, head tilted in confusion. "Are you ok?" He asked, concern in his voice.

No one cared for her like that in a long time, if ever. "Yeah," she said. "I was just making hot cocoa before you got here. Would you like some?"

Henry smiled at her. Now that his face was clean, she could see the resemblance between them. "I would love some," He said beaming.

She started to walk back to the stove.

"Could you add cinnamon to mine please?" He added.

Hope stopped dead in her tracks, turned around a looked at him. "What did you say?" she asked him, her voice underlying with disbelief.

"Add cinnamon to mine please." He stated, his voice calm.

Hope turned back around to the stove. She had her hot cocoa the same way and she had never met another person in her life who like hot cocoa the same way, everyone including her usual baristas thought it was weird. She was blinking back tears, they had to be related. "Yeah, absolutely." She finally answered. "I drink mine the exact same way."

"It's a family thing trust me." Henry beamed.

Hope brought Henry his lasagna, and two cups of hot cocoa to the table. As he ate, she studied his face. Henry, who was obviously extremely hungry, was shoveling lasagna into his mouth. Feeling her gaze, he stopped for a moment, and looked at her, cheeks full. From this angle he reminded Hope of a chipmunk during winter, not sure where his next meal would come from. Henry swallowed his food with a large gulp and looked at his sister.

'What?" He asked curiously.

Hope giggled, "When was the last time you ate?"

Henry shrugged and looked down at his plate. "I'm not sure I think sometime yesterday." He said quietly. In an obvious hurry to change the subject, Henry took a sip of hot cocoa and looked at his sister. "So," Henry started. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me, but before we get into that tell me about you." He gazed seemed excited, and genuinely interested.

"Ok…" Hope hesitated. "What would you like to know?"

Henry was gleaming with excitement. "I want to know everything."

Hope didn't even know where to start. "Well" She took a deep breath. "I was at a convent in Bar Harbor, Maine until I was about 5 or 6, then I was in and out of foster homes, running away a few times and fighting my way through the system."

Henrys face dropped

"I graduated high school at 18 and left that day never looking back. I moved to Augusta and started working in a diner, trying to save up money to start school. I met a guy, fell in love got my heart broken after 4 years, and found my way here. I'm a student at NYU for criminal investigation and at night I work as a bail bondsperson." Hope was watching Henry. He looked so upset, but she wasn't sure why.

"Hope..." he started, obviously trying to find the words. "I'm so sorry. This isn't the way things were supposed to be."

Hope looked at him and shrugged. She took a long swig of cocoa and scratched Hook behind the ears, whose head was resting on her lap. "It is what it is."

Henry Was avoiding eye contact with her. He took a drink of coca and removed his jacket. There was a long silence between them, as both exchanged glances and smiles with each other. Taking another drink of cocoa, he finally seemed ready to talk, shaking his head he looked at Hope. "I just can't believe you are a bail bondsperson."

Hope looked at her brother with confusion, "Why is that so surprising? Is it cause I'm a girl?" Hope asked, her feistiness breaching the surface for a moment.

Henry snorted, "No, it's because that what our Mother did." Henry looked at her calmly.

Holy. Shit.

Holy shit! She knew that this job was in her blood. That's probably part of the reason she was so good at it. "Our mother?" Hope finally choked out.

Henry smiled at her grabbing her hand. "Yeah," He spoke softly. "You are so much like her it's scary."

Hope looked down at her hand. She normally didn't like it when people touched her, but with Henry, her big brother, it felt safe. "Can I ask you a question?" Hope asked quietly.

"Anything you want." Henry said taking another sip of cocoa.

"How did you find me?"

Henry looked down at this mug and back up at Hope. "Well, as I said, I have been looking for you for a long time." Henry started, "I started at the convent in Bar Harbor and tried to track you through your jobs, addresses, anything I could find. But you are good at covering your tracks" Henry paused a moment, "Just like mom."

Hope looked up at him, her green eyes filling with tears. Henry took another sip of cocoa. "But I finally got a hit, when your university published the dean's list in the newsletter. I was able to get an address from them and here I am."

He was searching for her? He cared? How did he know about the convent? Where were their parents? Her mind was racing. She had so many questions for him. They sat in silence for a few moments. Hope finally took a deep breath, "So why did you have blood on you? Where have you been? Can you tell me more about our mother?" Hope finally asked, breaking the tension.

Henry smiled at her, "We will get there. But first, I want you to open your birthday present. And while you do that I will refill our cocoa." Henry smiled at her and got up from the table.

After patting Hook on the head, he grabbed their mugs and headed to the kitchen. Hope looked down at the gift. It was an intricately wrapped rectangle with navy blue paper with gold swans on it. The ribbon was gold and glittery, like the ribbon you only find at Macy's during Christmas time. It was beautiful she almost didn't to open it.

Henry returned to the table. "What are you waiting for?" Henry asked. "It won't bite." Hope gave Henry a look and it stopped him cold for a minute, seeing how much she resembled Emma. Hope stuck her tongue out her brother and started opening her gift, unwrapping the most beautiful story book she had ever seen. The book was leather bound, and gold inlaid, the words _Once Upon A Time_ scrolled across the front in gold and silver. The pages were heavy and felt like parchment.

Hope ran her fingers across the front, tracing every letter. She clung the book to her chest and felt a tear roll down her face.

"Henry," she said softly, "This is so incredible. Thank you so much." She wiped her face with the neck of her t shirt. "No one has ever given me a gift like this."

Henry smiled at his sister. "I'm glad you like it. You're going to need it."

What the hell did that mean? Hope looked at him very confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Henry leaned forward, "No but you will," Henry took a deep breath and let out an even bigger sigh. "You see Hope, this book is special. The stories are kind of a history. The book changes and gets added to as the stories progress and more happens." Henry trailed off.

Hope was perplexed by him. What was he talking about? Henry was wringing his hands together. He finally looked at her, "Hope," he started "You're about to get your answers, all of them. But I need you to hear me out, all of it ok? This is going to be hard for you to believe." He looked up at her and all she saw was concern and worry on his face.

She looked at the clock, 1:30 am. "Ok," She said. "I don't have class tomorrow. I am going to make more cocoa for us, and you can tell me everything. But let's sit in the living room, it's more comfortable." Hope smiled at her brother. A faint smile cracked across Henry's face "Ok" he said.

Hope and Henry cleaned up the lasagna and made more hot cocoa. She kept glancing at her brother and was so happy he had found her. No matter how he managed it. Grabbing their mugs, the headed to the living room adjacent to the kitchen. Hope settles in her big arm chair, hook joining her on her lap, Henry on the couch caddy corner from her. She snuggled up in her blanket, the fireplace crackling in the background.

"Ok," Hope stated, "I'm ready." Henry hands her the story book. "This book is history, our history."

Hope stared and Henry and down at the book, running her hand over the book. She looked at him confused, but she did promise to hear him out all the way. Hope opened the cover, the pages even more beautiful than she imagined. On the inside cover, down in the corner was a symbol of a hook and a swan, the same symbol that is on her baby blanket.

What. The. Hell.

She looked up at Henry in shock. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "Hope please don't be afraid." Hope took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. No words, just shaking her head yes.

"Let's start at the beginning." Henry said. He took a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own OUAT or their amazing characters. I have no beta so any mistakes are my own, I do my best to edit them out. Enjoy! - BS**

**Chapter 3**

Hope was sitting there dumbfounded. Her mother, Emma was apparently the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming also known as Mary Margaret and David, which makes her their granddaughter. Her father was Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook, or dashing rapscallion as Henry referred to him. Henry and she were not full-blooded siblings, they shared a mother, but his father was Baelfire, also known as Neal, who was also known as son of The Dark One. The Dark One was Rumpelstiltskin, also known as Robert Gold. Neal, Henry's father was killed by the wicked witch of the west who was also his aunt. Emma gave him up when he was a baby since she was going to have him in prison and Henry was raised for 8 years by the Evil Queen. What the actual fuck?! This had to be made up, but he was so serious and sincere. Hope had a knack of telling when people were lying to her and he was being honest, but, just, it couldn't be. Hope stared ahead of her blankly.

"Hope please say something," Henry whispered.

"You know how crazy you sound right?"

"I know, I know I do but trust me everything I am telling you is real. I had to go through this with Mom and it took her awhile to believe too but I need you to believe me Hope."

"It is not fair to barge in here and expect me to believe a story like that!" Hope shouted at Henry and stomping to the kitchen.

"I know and I'm sorry, but we need you, our people, our family needs you! We need to go." Henry sighed exasperatedly.

"Henry, I need more than that. Why does anyone need me? I'm not anything, I'm no one. I'm not special, just a lost girl."

Henry slammed his hand on the counter causing Hope to jump. "Hope Elizabeth Swan-Jones, you are not nothing do you hear me?" Henry's eyes flashed. "You are a second-generation child of true love, you are a fucking princess and furthermore you are my sister who I have been looking for, for the past 10 fucking years! Our parents didn't want to give you up, they didn't have a choice. You are the only person who can save them!"

Hope sat dumbfounded for a moment. Did she just get bitched out by her older brother? 10 years? Where was he looking, where had he been? She needed him, needed her parents but they were never there. Second generation true love, what the hell did that mean? Hope let out a huge sigh and slammed her head on the kitchen counter.

"Ok I'm listening. What happened to our family?" She said, almost nothing above a whisper.

"After the defeat of the black fairy, everything was great in Storybrooke," Henry began. "There were no threats, no battles on main street, and the bean crop was plentiful, and people could travel realms with no problem."

"Storybrooke?" Hope asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shush." Henry said, disbelieving how much she resembled both parents. "Let me finish"

Hope put her arms up in silent defeat, waving her hand to Henry to continue.

"She arrived one day in a purple and black cloud. A sorceress that came from an ancient Incan realm that none of knew even existed still. Yzma."

Hope let out a laugh, "Yzma? Like from The Emperor's new groove? Did she have a henchman named Kronk too?"

Henry sighed, "No smart ass but yes the Yzma is the same in that story but probably 100 times scarier. Yzma studied with the Dark Fairy and wields darker magic that the realms have ever seen and that's saying something since the Dark Fairy is about the worst thing we have ever faced."

Hope raised an eyebrow at him and said nothing.

"Anyways, she is powerful and has a thirst for vengeance, vowing to destroy all light magic in the world. Yzma cast a curse pulling everyone from Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forest so She could take control and She is rallying other villains in her cause enslaving the heroes. Before the curse was cast, our parents took you somewhere safe, so you could come back when the time was right. We need you Hope, now more than ever."

Hope bit her lip, trying to swallow all of this information, "You told me the story of when Regina destroyed the curse and it pulled back everyone back but you and Em- I mean mom. Is the same thing? How are you able to travel between realms?"

"This curse is different, it pulled just the people back, so Storybrooke still exists which means travel between realms is still possible it's just very difficult. Yzma tried to destroy all the magic beans but I took the last of the crop in Storybrooke before she could get to them. I went back with everyone, until I could get back to you and that why I showed up all bloody; her henchmen tried to stop me. Time has been frozen for 20 years, everyone stuck in a loop of hell and torment." Henry finished with a sigh, looking at her intently.

"This is insane, you sound absolutely fucking crazy!" Hope cried out

Henry took her hands "Hope, I know this is a lot but please, I need you to sort of believe me, trust your gut Jones, it'll tell you what to do."

Hope removed her hand from Henrys and walked over to the window. Everything she has been told today sounds completely insane. What did he think she was, some kind of savior? She barely took care of herself most days. But still, something deep down in her gut was telling her that Henry was being honest with her. If, and this was a big if, but IF her family was trapped in some hell buy an evil sorceress; She couldn't let them suffer any longer, not after 20 years. Hope took a deep breath and was disbelief about what she was about to say.

"Henry." Henry looked up at her "What you told me sounds crazy, and I mean downright insane but something deep in my gut tells me you're telling me the truth."

Henry looked hopeful, "Does that mean you'll come with me?"

"Yes, as long as Hook can come to, he's all I have" She shakes her head. She has gone and lost it.

"Ok," Henry smiles at her "Get some sleep, tomorrow we head out for Storybrooke." Henry headed to the couch and looked at his baby sister, "Ready or not Hope but we're going home."

Hope gave him a tight smile and headed to her room.

Home...

Henry woke her up at about 8:30 and had breakfast ready to go. They enjoyed a breakfast of eggs and bacon in comfortable silence. After eating Hope showered and sent out emails to her teachers requesting her work digitally. Some "heroic quest" was not going to keep her from doing what she needed to do. Henry had both bags by the door as Hook on his leash when they were ready to go about 10:45. Hope emerged from her room in a black cable knit sweater, skinny jeans and black boots. Her brown locks tumbled down her back and she checked herself in the mirror. She put on her pendant of a ship's helm and a swan and grabbed her red leather jacket and her keys. Hope opened the door for Henry as he took her bags and her dog down to the parking lot. Hope took one more look around her apartment and shut the door with a sad smile.

Hope jogged down the stairs where Henry and Hook were waiting. She grabbed her dog from her brother and nodded for him to follow her car. She had a beat up 2002 silver VW bug with a yellow sunflower on the bumper. It was a manual, and diesel but it got the job done. Henry stopped behind her eyeing her car, stifling a giggle

"What?" Hope asked while loading Hook in the trunk.

"Do you seriously drive a bug?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah so?"

"Nothing, you just are literally like Mom."

Hope gave him a sad smile as they got in the car and sped out of the parking structure.

It took about 6 hours to drive from New York City to Storybrooke. The drive pleasant, sharing stories of childhood and Henry filling in on her family. At a rest stop about 45 minutes outside of Storybrooke, Hope and Henry switched places since he knew where he was going, and she didn't. The highway they took to their destination was off the beaten path and looked like it had not been taken in a long time. Hope stared out the window at all the trees and the numerous fall colors, Maine was truly gorgeous this time of year.

Henry started to slow down, and he took a small speed bump, and there in was. A small coastal town with a sign that "Welcome to Storybrooke," but the sign was split in half with large charred marks. The rest of the town was very similar, a quaint downtown and a library with a clocktower. The buildings were charred and there was glass missing in most of them. Henry parked the car in front of a place saying Granny's Diner, the building looking like it had been abandoned for years. Hope got out of the car, looking at the sights around her, a lump swelling her throat.

"Jesus what happened here?" She wondered aloud

"Let's just say they didn't go without a fight." Henry said joining her, Hook in tow. "Come on, big boy here needs to walk."

Henry took her a little way down the road, explaining some of the buildings. He showed her the clock tower and the library, Mr. Gold's pawn shop, and the loft their grandparents had lived in. This was becoming slightly more believable. When they returned to the car Henry took her to a different part of town, where they parked in front of a blue, Victorian style house with large window, white trim all around, a white picket fence and a white front porch. Parked out front was a yellow rusting bug, years of no use settling on it. Hope swallowed hard as she got out of the car, Henry following her. She hesitated as she approached the front door and looked back at Henry. He smiled and pushed her forward. Hope was warily checking out the door and its paint when she a sigh that stopped her cold in her tracks.

Welcome to the Jones'

Hope looked at Henry and he reached around her and opened the door. The foyer opened into an adjoining living room, the floor hardwood and simple with a window that had a stunning view of the sea. Hope started looking around the walls and her breath caught in her throat. The walls were lined with pictures, of Emma and Killian from the book, of Henry, Snow White and Prince Charming and a baby wrapped in her blanket.

"Welcome home Hope." Henry said smiling. "Come on, there's one more thing I want to show you."

She followed her brother upstairs, trying and failing at keeping her emotions in check. She had a family, a real one with grandparents included. At the top the stairs at the end of the hall Henry opened a door and ushered her in. Hope stepped into a nursery with an oak crib that looked to be hand carved, books pouring over bookshelves and stuffed animals overflowing the toy box. The rooms interior was a light blue and had a scene at sea painted on the largest wall. Above her crib was a mobile of blue crystal unicorns and about the dresser was a family portrait of Emma, Killian, Henry, and a baby in a red onesie and her baby blanket. The inscription on the bottom of the frame sent Hope in a reel of emotions

_To our ray of Hope, and the last to our little family. You will forever be out little Princess, or Pirate, whichever you choose. Love, Mom, Dad, and Henry. _

Hope wrapped her arms around herself and sank to the floor, the tears free flowing as her body was convulsing as she sobbed. She had a family. A mom, and dad and a brother and it had all been taken from her. She had been loved... Hope started to sob harder when the arms of her brother came around her and pulled her into him in comfort.

"Shh, I know Hope, it's not fair." Henry rocked his sister in his arms, "But I promise we will get them back. I just had to show you all this, you needed to know how much they love you." Henry took her face in his hands, "Do you believe me now?"

Hope let out a half sob half laugh at the statement and nodded at her brother. He helped her stand and Hope watched as Henry crossed to her dressed and he pulled out a necklace and handed to her.

"This ring belongs to Captain Hook, also known as Killian Jones. But you knew him as Dad. He left this for you for when time was right."

Hope held her palm out as Henry dropped the ring in her hand. It was a large silver ring with a red stone in the intricate setting, fleur de lis hold the stone in place. The ring was on a chain and hung by the think silver band. Hope put it over her head and followed her brother out of her room.

Henry and Hope headed back to her car and drove to the docks. It was time for them to continue to their destination in the enchanted forest.

"How exactly are we going to get there" Hope asked Henry, jogging to keep up with him and Hook, who seemed to be a pup on a mission.

"You'll see in just a minute." Henry chided "You'd never believe me if I told you."

They rounded the corner of the docks and there she stood in all the glory. Dark wood, tall masts and bright white sails. The Jolly Roger; the vessel of Captain Killian Jones.

"Woah" Hope whispered, "This looks like it popped out of a book."

Henry was on board and getting the vessel ready to sail, when there was a loud sound behind her as three large Incan warriors started for them.

"Oh, shit they found me! Hope! Get your ass to the ship now!" Henry screamed, starting to prep the boat to sail.

Hope didn't need to be asked twice. She ran to The Jolly Roger as fast as she could go. She ran to the captain's cabin, securing their belongings and Hook, and ran back on deck to help Henry get them going. As she appeared on deck the Incan warriors were much closer now. Their eyes were black, and their skin was greyed with tattoos from ancient times. The warriors held staffs and the staffs were shooting something that resembled black glitter melted together coming at them in shards. Hope was frozen in fear, the realization of the truth hitting her like a wrecking ball.

"Hope tie off that mainsail and then hold on to something." Henry shouted at the helm.

Hope snapped out of it and did as her brother asked and joined him up top, winding her hand tightly around the rope of the mast nearest to Henry.

"Do you actually know how to sail this thing?" she shouted over the rapid fire from the Incans.

"Of course, I do!" Henry shouted back. "I had the best teacher around." The ship sailed further from the dock and the Incans faded in the distance, the fire upon them ceasing.

"Really, who was that then?" Hope quipped.

Henry gave her a shit eating grin, "Your father."

Hope looked up at him as Henry cocked his arm back and threw a magic bean as hard as he could. The bean hit the water and in an instant a portal swirled open in colors the rainbow would be shamed by. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Hold on this is going to be bumpy." Henry said as he spun the helm into the direction of the portal.

Hope held on to the mast and shut her eyes tight. A wave crashed over them and currents tore at the ship. A few moments later, they were gone.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Jolly Roger breached the surface what seemed to be a lifetime later, the hull of the massive ship airborne and then dropping back into the water. Hope opened one eye, hugging the mast for dear life, and completely drenched. Henry was gripping to the helm, hoisting himself back up shaking his hair out like a shaggy dog.

Dog. _Shit._

"Hook!" Hope yelled as she ran to the captain's cabin, praying her precious companion made it through ok. She threw the door open, and saw Hook curled up on the pillow at the top of the bed. He opened one eye at his master and snuggled down further. Hope laughed to herself and shut the door, going back to Henry above deck.

"Is he ok?" Henry asked

"Yeah he's good. Passed out on the pillow on the bed." Hope answered with a laugh as she stood next to her brother. "Where the hell are we?"

"We are about a day's sail away from Misthaven, more commonly known as the Enchanted Forest. Welcome to our ancestral grounds Hopie." Henry answered with a smile.

_Hopie, are you shitting me?_ She thought. Normally, Hope never liked that nickname, ever, from anyone. But since it was coming from Henry, her big brother, she might be able to let it slide.

"Well after being chased by ancient Incans with boom-boom sticks I am more inclined to believe all the crazy shit you told me." Hope mused.

"Boom-boom sticks?" Henry asked choking back a laugh.

"What the hell do you call them?"

"They are staff made from the trees in the realm of the Inca Empire. Yzma infused the trees with magic, and the staffs made from the trees are weapons that shoot black fairy dust in shards. They are really nasty to deal with actually, so we got lucky."

"Is there a difference between black fairy dust and, not black fairy dust?"

"Life and death, literally."

Hope nodded, watching the sea before her. This was still insane. How the hell was she supposed to save everyone, with her extremely heavy Constitutional law book? What was she going to do, beat them to death? Some things still weren't adding up

"How do sail this without a crew?" Hope wondered aloud

"It's made of enchanted wood. She's the fastest in all the realms and can damn near sail herself." Henry answered, eyes still locked on the horizon.

Hope rolled her eyes. Of course it was, cause that made sense.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a pawing at her leg and a slobbery tennis ball at her feet. She smiled down at her dog and headed down to the main deck with him, playing fetch for about an hour. The day was comfortable, not to hot and not chilly. It was sometime in the afternoon there, maybe One or one thirty. Hook finally tired out and found a sunspot and curled up on the deck, resuming his nap once more. Hope walked to the side of the ship, staring out into the waves. She had always found the sea calming, like it called to her when her nerves were shot. Her mind was spinning, so many questions still. How old was she when they gave her up? Why wasn't there another way? How in the world was she going to do this? Did her parents even remember her? Hope was taken out of her thoughts when Henry bumped her arm with a bottle and looked at her understandingly.

"What's that?" Hope asked looking at the amber colored liquid in the bottle.

"Pirate rum. Be careful, it's a lot stronger than rum you can get in NYC." Henry mused.

Hope brought the bottle to her lips and took a large swig. It burned on the way down and was about double the proof she was used to, but it was really good, and relatively smooth. She handed the bottle back at her dumbfounded brother, smiling.

"That didn't bother you?" Henry asked raising an eyebrow

Hope shook her head "It was good. Stronger than I am used to but not bad."

Henry shook his head with a chuckle, "You are most definitely his daughter."

The pair stood against the rail in comfortable silence, passing the bottle back and forth staring at the sea. After about fifteen minutes, Hope couldn't do it anymore.

"Henry, I need answers," She sighed, looking at her brother.

Henry pushed her toward the stack of rum barrels, sitting atop one of them and patting for her to sit by him. She followed suit but said nothing for a few moments.

"How old was I when they gave me up?" Her question was so soft Henry almost missed it.

"You were a month away from being a year old. Mom had a huge first birthday party planned for you before shit hit the fan."

Hope nodded taking a breath, she could do this, It's just her brother right?

"How far apart are we in age?"

"Ten years"

"Why the hell do we look a lot closer than that?!"

"The curse Yzma cast froze time, same as before. I grew up, but time moves differently there now. Our parents aged a little, but they will look a little older than me."

Hope grabbed the bottle of rum from between them and took a large drink. This is fucking insane.

"Where have you been?"

"I was taken in by some friends here until I started snooping for answers and then I was thrown in a dungeon. Since I was born in Phoenix and not the enchanted forest, it did not affect me in the same way. I had connections who kept helping me try to find you and I went back to the land without magic two years ago. I got a hit finally and that's how I ended up at your door. Hope, I never gave up... well hope. One thing you will learn about this family is that we always find each other." Henry grabbed her hand.

Hope's emotions were through the roof now, damn rum.

"Why couldn't they find another way?" She asked, doing her best to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"Hopie, they tried everything. They tried protective charms, cloaking spells, they did everything they could. Mom and Killian never wanted you to grow up the way they did. It killed them to take you to that convent. Mom almost turned around twice for you but if Yzma would have found you, she would have killed you. Our parents had to give you your best chance."

Hope let her tears fall now; her mom and dad both grew up orphans, grew up alone. This still wasn't fair

"Why do you think I can do this, that I can help you break this curse? What even is it?"

It was Henry's turn to take a large swig of rum. He closed his eyes and took and deep breath.

"They call it the Curse of Atonement." Henry began "It curses beings that wronged the one casting it and in Yzma's case she is angry about our mom defeating the black fairy. This curse lets the caster control the subject underneath in horrifying ways, trapping them in endless loops of torture and pain. It makes them relive their worst moments and snuffs out all light and hope. It eventually drives them to suicide if they submit," Henry stopped for a moment, his eyes burning with tears "She cast it on the entire population of Storybrooke using the book I gave you to guide her. That's why I wasn't affected; I'm not in the book and neither are you. But everyone I love and everyone who loves you and I are in it."

Hope took a swig of rum and handed it to her brother who took a very large gulp.

"What happens if they don't submit?" Hope finally asked, terrified of what the answer was going to be.

"They are subjected to torture and pain for eternity, becoming Yzma's slaves. She is extremely powerful. This curse gives her the ability to resurrect the dead and some of those include villains to help her in her cause. Ones who our mom specifically took out that would be looking for revenge."

"How long has this been taking place?" Hope whispered, taking another drink of rum.

"20 years..." He answered barely in a whisper.

Hope locked eyes with her brother. Her family has been an endless torture cycle for 20 fucking years? How in the hell had he not mentioned that? She could feel her emotions bubbling over again. She had to save them; oh god. What if the curse had already claimed them? Was she 20 years too late?

Hope finally got her thoughts in order. "Has the curse claimed anyone?"

Henry started to cry silent tears, "Unfortunately it has claimed some."

She started to panic. "Who? I have the book I can figure it out just tell me."

"Some townsfolk, I don't know everyone here, there's so many. Some are stronger than others. But the worst one was my grandfather, Rumpelstiltskin, also known as the Dark One. Yzma killed his true love and my step grandmother, Belle because she refused to hand over the Dark One dagger. The Dark One dagger is the link to all the power of the Dark One and Belle knew if Yzma got her hands on it, it would be the end for everyone because when you have the dagger, you control the Dark One and can make it do your bidding. Belle destroyed it with black fairy dust and Yzma crushed her heart."

Hope could feel her eyes well up again and nodded at Henry to continue.

"My grandpa was the Dark One for hundreds of years. All the bad he had done playing over and over in an endless loop. He killed hundreds, maybe thousands. He blamed himself for the death of Baelfire, my dad and Belle. He couldn't take it anymore. We don't know how he did it but Yzma was sure to let whole fucking forest know that the Dark One couldn't hold on."

"Henry I'm so sorry." Hope finally whispered, squeezing her brothers' hand.

"I am too, He held on for eighteen years, but I guess he had nothing else to live for."

Hope had to ask, "According to the book, Killi- I mean my dad was once a villain, right?"

Henry locked eyes with her. "A very long time ago but yes. Mom made him want to be a better man and he changed.

"But he did bad things once, so is he…?"

"Hopie, one thing you will learn about our father is that he excels at surviving. He has held on knowing he has mom and us to live for. Killian Jones is one of the strongest people I know."

"What about mom? Wasn't she the savior? What bad could she have done?"

"Mom was once the Dark One. She did things she regrets but never killed anyone, well she killed a villain, but it was an accident. Yzma has tried to get tricky and make her see things, but she is strong; just like you."

"How do you know all this?"

"I told you sis, curse didn't affect me. I've been keeping tabs on everyone the best that I can."

Hope let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her parents were ok, which hopefully mean the rest of her family was too.

"So, what do we do?"

"First we need to find a talisman for Dad. something that will break him and only him out of the curse. I know where he is, but I don't know where mom, or anyone else is. Yzma split our family apart, trying to make them lose hope. Then we find mom and you and her can take out Yzma."

"Woah, woah, woah. What the heck makes you think I can help mom take this woman out?"

"Well, you are second generation child born of true love."

"Yeah, and…?"

"You have light magic, just like her."

Hope fell off her barrel. Magic? Has the rum gone his damn head? She stood quickly turning on her brother. "Have you lost your fucking mind?!" She was shouting now. "I do not have magical powers like Harry fucking Potter! I am nothing special. I am just Hope Swan- Jones, that's it, end of story." Hope was shaking now. "You cannot put they fate of everyone here on me that's not fair!"

"Nevertheless," Henry said standing, placing his hands on his sisters' shoulders, "I need you, I can't do this without you and I've waited too long to get you back." He pulled Hope into a tight embrace.

"I still don't believe you," Hope murmured into his shoulder.

"That's ok," Henry said, breaking the embrace and looking down at her. "The hero never believes at first." Hope looked him with a raised eyebrow and yawned loudly.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I need to get up and tend to the ship and make sure we make our heading." Henry said walking back to the helm.

Hope nodded and whistled for Hook. "Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight Hopie."

She smiled at him and descended into the captain's quarters.

Henry went to the helm smiling. _She has to believe_ he thought_, she just has to_. What neither sibling noticed is that in her rage, every candle on board flicked brightly.

In a cavern far below the surface, a man was chained to a wall. His dark brown hair sticking out in all directions, blue eyes stormy and sad. The black pirate's shirt buttoned to mid chest and leather clad pants sticking to his thighs. He had blood and abrasions everywhere, his scruff scarred and bloody. Another moment plays through his head, another memory. The man looks up and lets out a gut-wrenching scream and then silence.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own OUAT or their amazing characters. I have no beta so any mistakes are my own, I do my best to edit them out. Enjoy! - BS**

**Chapter 5**

Hope awoke in the early morning. She was never a morning person, but her internal alarm clock was so attuned to her weird schedule that it just normal for her to wake up. She decided to get up and go explore the Jolly. She took Hook out, as he did his business in the same corner as yesterday. She cleaned it up and put it in an empty barrel, since they were fresh out of trash cans. She decided to go explore the deck below. They halls were narrow, but she was able to stay steady, looking around. Stumbling across the galley, she grabbed an orange and continued exploring. The next few rooms were crew quarters, bunks lining the walls and not much space for anything else, they were cozy if you could call it that.

Hope walked a little bit more and found a storage room. In the room were desks, extra fabric for sails, and a few pirate cutlasses. She reached down and grabbed a cutlass with a gold hilt and a red stone, matching the one in her father's ring that hung around her neck. The sword was immaculate and shined even in the dark. Turning the sword, she saw initials engraved into the bottom of the guard. HESJ

_What the hell?_ She thought. _How does this have my initials on it?_ She grabbed the sword and its matching sheath and headed back to the deck. If she was going to be in this land, she needed a weapon, and this seem as good of one as any.

Back on deck, Hope started to swing with her cutlass. At first it was weird and a little off balance. She stumbled at first, dropping it with a loud clank against the deck. A voice of came into her head,

_Easy Love, you can do this. It's in your blood._

Hope stopped and surveyed the deck around her, she was still alone. What the hell was that? The voice sounded British, deep and soothing. Almost fatherly.

She shook her head and tried again. She picked up her cutlass and started to thrust and parry with ease. The weight was better, and it seemed to be an extension of her arm.

"You know he had that made for you right?"

Hope spun around, sword at the ready, the voice behind her startling her. "Jesus Christ, Henry you just scared the shit out of me!" She held her sword in her right hand and put left hand on her hip. "Who had what made for me?"

Henry laughed, "Killian, Dad, He had that cutlass made for you."

Hope looked down at her cutlass. How did he know? How did he know she would be aboard? The red stone was the exact same cut and deep red as the one on his ring.

"He is a man of hope. Well, he turned into one. He had it made right before the curse struck." Henry answered the questions, not even needing to know what they were. "Look at the inscription inside the guard."

Hope lifted her cutlass up looking inside the hand-guard where a cursive inscription resided.

_For my darling Starfish, may you use this to strike down evil. Love you Always- Killian Jones_

Hope looked up at her brother a smile breaking across her face, "Starfish?"

"Yeah, he gave you that nickname because you never wanted to let go of him. The stone is made from the one in the ring. If you look underneath on his part of it is missing."

Hope lifted the ring and looked underneath at the missing chunk. Her heart caught in her throat.

"So, I'm a bit of a daddy's girl huh?"

Henry laughed, "Hopie you have no idea." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her up to the helm. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yeah I had an orange," She mused "Why don't you have any apples by the way? I was looking but I couldn't find any."

Henry left out a stiff laugh, "We don't really do apples in this family."

"Why? It's just an appl… oh." Realization hit her. Henry's adopted mom is the former evil queen. That would make sense why apples are taboo. "So how close are we getting?"

"We should be in port in about an hour. Which remind me we need to change."

Hope looked confused, "Why?"

"We need to blend in. If you are seen in your clothes from the land without magic it will tip off Yzma's spies and we will be in deep shit."

Fair enough. "What do you have for me to wear?"

"Mom has some pirate garb in the wardrobe in the Captain's quarters, you guys are close to the same size."

"Mom dressed like a pirate?"

Henry smiled, "When we are here, yes. She isn't exactly a lace and frills kind of person."

_That's another thing I have in common with my mother_, Hope thought. "Be back in a flash"

Hope headed to the captain's quarters opening the wardrobe. She pulled out a white, female pirate shirt. The laces in the front ended just above any cleavage and Hope left her tank top on under, sure that her father wouldn't appreciate her cleavage sticking out. She found a pair of brown leather pants, matching boots, and a long brown leather jacket that matched the pants. The jacket concealed her cutlass nicely and besides, it was leather, so she loved it. Grabbing a leather satchel from the top shelf, she packed the book, some maps, papers and a modern-day pen, because screw the quill and ink nonsense. After fluffing her brown curls in the mirror, Hope nodded in approval and headed back about deck.

Henry was at the helm, changed now as well, Wearing a blue and brown leather jacket over a white shirt, black leather pants and black boots. He had a cutlass strapped to his side and a large pack lying next to his feet. He turned and saw her and saw just how much she resembled both Emma and Killian and it made his heart ache. He just wanted his family back.

"Holy shit Hope you look just like Mom." Henry said.

Hope smiled and gave and over exaggerated bow. _And she has Killian's personality,_ He thought. He laughed and looked on a head.

"Where are we?" She asked

"Just about there, we have to make a pit stop."

"Why?"

"Well, where we are going isn't safe for Hook." Henry looked down at the happy dog laying between his feet. "I have some friends who were in Wonderland when the curse hit so it didn't affect them. They can watch him."

"No fucking way! I can't leave him. He's the only one who has never left my side!" Hope was almost hysterical now clinging to her best friend. "Henry, you promised he would be safe."

"I am trying to make good on that promise. Trust me, Ruby has a way with dogs."

The Enchanted Forest came into view but wasn't at all what Hope had pictured. It was dark and dreary with trees burnt down. A dark misty could clung overhead as they worked together to pull into port.

"What happened here?" Hope asked in a whisper as Henry joined her on the main deck.

"Yzma. Come on. We're only going to be here for a minute, we have to go further up shore."

Henry carried Hook's supplies while Hope clung to him. She couldn't do this, not to her best friend. Who was this Ruby? How did she have a way with dogs? She barley trusted anyone around him and now she had to trust a complete stranger? Not very fucking likely. Hope and Henry reached what looked like a sunken in castle. Henry did a very specific knock in a special rhythm. The door opened slowly, and She and Henry stepped inside. Once inside they descended the stairs that led to a large throne room, all underground. Henry was almost toppled over by a pretty brunette in a ruby red cloak.

"Henry!" The brunette shouted embracing him. "You made it back!"

"Hey Ruby" Henry said embracing her back. "There's someone I want you to meet again." Hope walked over slowly. "Ruby, this is my sister, Hope. Hope, this is Ruby aka Red."

_Red, Little Red riding hood,_ Hope thought_. Friend of her mother and grandmothers. God this book comes in handy. _

Ruby approached her slowly. "Oh my God, you look so much like Emma. Can I hug you because I might combust if not?"

Hope let out a laugh and nodded as Ruby embraced her so tightly She almost couldn't breathe.

"And who is this I smell?" Ruby peeked down at Hook who was wagging his tail profusely.

Smell? Hope gave Henry a confused look.

"Ruby is a werewolf. She has killer smell and is very fast." Henry mused.

"Werewolf. That explains why you have a special way with dogs." Hope concluded.

"I sure do. This one is especially affectionate. What's his name?" Ruby asked warmly.

"Hook, due to the missing front leg."

Ruby barked out a laugh, "Oh that ironic."

"Ruby I was wondering if you could watch Hook for us." Henry chimed in. "We're going after Killian and it's not safe for him."

Ruby put her hand up, "Say no more. He is welcome to stay."

Hope took Ruby's hands, "Ruby," She took a shuddered breath. "He is my best friend, the only one who has never left my side. Please watch out for him. I brought my shirt, so he has my scent and..."

Ruby took Hope's face in her hands ending her ramble. "My dear girl you ramble just like your grandmother." She let out a sad laugh "I swear to you I will protect him with my life."

Hope swallowed hard and nodded. She could get used to Ruby

"Besides," Ruby continue dropping her hands back down to Hope's, "He will be spoiled rotten, Jefferson has a soft spot for dogs."

"I do not!" a voice range out entering the hall. The trio turned and looked at the doorway.

Woah Hope thought. The man sauntered in in a 3-piece suit and a top hat. He had sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Henry!" Jefferson exclaimed, embracing her brother. "You've returned!"

"I have my friend. Jefferson, I would like you to meet, well again, my sister Hope. Hope, this is Jefferson, Ruby's husband and a family friend."

Jefferson turned to Hope, eyes wide. "Holy shit you look like Emma."

Ruby and Henry laughed and his bluntness as Hope crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"And Killian's personality." Jefferson laughed. "Now what was this about a dog?"

"Henry and Hope need us to watch her dog. There going after Killian." Ruby replied

A grey head poked its way around Hope, tail thumping on the floor.

"Oh my god he's so cute!" Jefferson exclaimed kneeling to the floor, getting smothered with kisses.

"See," Ruby looked at Hope, "Total softie." Hope let out a laugh.

"What's his name?" Jefferson asked, scratching the belly of the pit bull who was now sprawled out.

"Hook, due to the missing leg." Hope answered "And before you say it I know it's ironic. I didn't know my dad is Captain Hook thanks very much."

Jefferson let out a laugh standing, "Oh he's going to love this. We will take good care of him, Hope. You have my word." She smiled as Jefferson embraced her quickly and turned to Henry.

"So, you know where he is?"

"Yes. He's the only one though. Have you had any luck finding the other?"

"No. But I won't give up and if I find anything you will be the first to know."

"Thank you, Jeff."

"Do you have a talisman?"

"On the ship"

Jefferson turned to Hope with a smile "I see you found your cutlass,"

"I did. Seems I'm a bit of a Daddy's girl."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

The group all laughed, knowing Hope was very much, A daddy's girl.

"Well as nice as this visit is, we really need to be going." Henry said solemnly.

Hope and Ruby said their goodbyes, instructions of care being shared as Henry and Jefferson said their farewells. Hope hugged Hook hard to her chest and getting smothered in kisses before following her brother out. They headed back to the ship in silence and headed up the gangplank and prepared the ship to sail. After tying the mainsail, Hope joined her brother by the helm.

"You ok? He asked

"Yeah I think so. I like those two."

"They have been friends of our family for a long time. We can trust them."

"Ok brother bear. Anything happens to my dog I'm taking in out on you."

"Brother bear? Don't be getting soft on me now."

Hope balled up her fist and punched Henry in the arm. "Shut up. You have a name for me so now I have one for you.

Henry laughed and focused on the shoreline. Where they were going was dangerous and trouble would soon find them.

Seemed to be a family trait.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own OUAT or their amazing characters. I have no beta, so any mistakes are my own, I do my best to edit them out. Enjoy! – BS**

**Chapter 6**

They made their way up to the cliff face a little before nightfall. There was a harbor a little way out, so they would have to take the dinghy in with the jagged rocks underneath. Hope looked over the side of the ship at the cliff face staring back at her. They had decided to sleep on the ship and start their way in first thing in the morning. Henry came and stood next to her, a platter of meat and cheese in tow. They ate in silence, staring at the cliffs and the sea they had to cross.

"They look like the cliffs of Insanity." Hope thought aloud, munching on a cheese slice.

"Did you seriously just make a Princess Bride comparison?" Henry mused

"Yeah point being? That's what it looks like!"

Henry chuckled. "You nerd. Mom loves that movie too."

Hope looked at her brother, "Really?"

"Yup. Did I tell you about Neverland?"

"You told me about you being kidnapped by Pan but that's about it."

"Oh. Well on the island, Mom and Dad shared a kiss that awoke his feelings for her. She told him it was a one-time thing and told him not to follow and to wait 5 minutes."

"What did he say?"

"As you wish."

She cracked a smile, "So much for it being a one-time thing."

"Yeah, you're living proof it wasn't."

"Ew!" Hope punched her brother in the arm. "I do not want to think about that. That nasty!"

Henry laughed and grabbed the tray. "We need to get to bed. We have a really long day ahead of us. Goodnight Hopie."

"Night Brother bear."

Henry smiled and descended to the crew bunks. Hope looked up at the stars for a few moments and found Polaris. She hadn't prayed in a long time, but she had to talk to someone. She was part pirate, she could do this.

"Poseidon or Neptune or God or whoever is listening," She began, "Listen I'm not good at this but I needed to talk to someone. In the last three days I have found out I have a brother, that I am the daughter of a pirate and a princess, I am royalty, I am in a different realm, my brother thinks I'm magical and Little Red Riding hood and the mad hatter are watching my dog. I'm starting to believe everything but the magic crap" She took a deep breath, "I am so terrified this is all a dream, A really good dream. I found the beginnings of my family and were supposed to rescue my father tomorrow… and I am so scared. What if he hates me? What if I'm a disappointment? What if I'm not enough? Like I haven't been for every person I met prior to this week… I just want him to be proud. So, if one of you Gods is listening, could you tell him to hold on just a little bit longer? I will never forgive him if he gives in before I meet him... Again." Hope looked up and smiled, then headed to the Captains quarters.

The man chained to the wall let his head hang down_. _

_You failed,_ the voice said, _you left her behind and_ _lost your princess. How could they have ever loved you? You failed them, as you failed Milah. Stupid, stupid, Pirate_.

The man lifted his head up letting it gently hit the wall, feeling more lacerations come to his body from an unknown source. He gritted his teeth together through the pain. All he can see is leaving behind a little girl, Emma being ripped from his arms by clouds of black. The images flashes to Emma clawing to him promising to find him, asking to hold on. The heartache is too much for him to bear. The man lets out an anguished wail, the voice laughed darkly.

_You aren't worth it pirate. Give in. They will never find you... It's time to give up hope_.

Hope. The word does something to the man, and for the first time in 20 years, he cracks a tiny smile.

The sun rays blaze in and land on Hope's face. She opens one eye and grumbles to get out of bed. Remembering her talk with the stars last night, she mentally starts preparing herself, seeing her father for the first time in her adult life. After clicking her cutlass to her belt and straightening her white shirt and jacket, the last thing she put on is the ring of her father's. Stopping at the desk she opens it and sticks a dagger in each boot. She grabs the satchel and heads out the door.

Henry is waiting on deck ready to go, sword in place and map in hand. He is studying it carefully when Hope ascends the stairs, munching on a roll. He faces his sister and tosses an apple her way.

"Is it poisoned?" Hope asks, amused.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, you are thinking of my adopted mom, not me. And it was a sleeping curse, not poison."

"Neither sounds fun." Hope said as she bites into the apple. Mouth full she gives Henry a thumbs up and he laughs at his sister being, well his sister.

He wasn't going to tell her that he overheard her prayer or whatever conversation she had with the stars last night. His heart clenched when she spoke of not thinking she was enough. Had her life really been that similar to Emma's? Must fate be so cruel that it would subject them both to that pain? None of it seemed fair. He hoped that him, and Killian could show her that she was worth so much more.

"So, what's the plan?" Hope asked, breaking Henry of his thoughts.

"The entrance to the cavern is through the top of the cliffside. We will have to climb to the top and drop down. There is an exit, and only an exit through a door at the coast line, but it has to be opened by one of Royal blood."

"So, either one of us?"

"Exactly. I also suspect none of our other family members are here, because if they were they could waltz out."

Hope nodded. "So, what's the talisman?"

Henry opened his satchel, and in the bottom was a glint of a silver hook.

"He gave it to me before the curse hit."

"Makes sense, you ready?"

"Yup. Operation Rescue Hook is a go."

The dinghy bounced and bobbed on the waves, making the sibling duo hold on for dear life. Henry rowed as Hope navigated around the jagged edges of the rocks, a few almost puncturing the boat a few times, but Hope was able to get them through it. She was definitely her father's daughter, because only he could have gotten them through that. When they reached the shore, Henry jumped out and pulled the dinghy to shore, tying it off. Hope jumped out and stood next to her brother, staring up the rock face.

"Shit." She breathed.

"Yup. Let's do this."

And so, they started to climb. Hope used the rock wall at the gym a lot and finding handholds was easier than expected. They helped each other, swinging the other from one ledge to another and making sure the other didn't fall. Three hours later they reached the top, hands bloody, arms and legs exhausted, Both Henry and Hope collapsed on the ground at the edge of the ledge, panting and drinking water out of their waterskins.

"If ever have to climb that I again I'll kill you." Hope said, still staring at the sky.

"If we ever have to climb that again I'll kill me." Henry replied, still out of breath.

The pair got to their feet, finding the entrance to the cavern. It was an 80 foot drop down into pure pitch black. Henry tied the rope to a tree and tied the other end Hope's waist.

"OK I am going to lower you down, when you get to the bottom, tug and I will come down, Ok?

Hope nodded, feeling scared rather shitless at the moment.

Henry started to lower her down, inch by inch. The blackness started to engulf her, after what seemed like forever she tugged at the rope. Hope watched the rope go taught and Henry started to climb down. She was messing with the scarf wrapped around her hand. She cut it climbing and wrapped it mid ledge to protect it. It would need cleaning out when they got back to the ship, which would mean pouring rum on it. Henry landed on the cavern floor next to with a thud. She looked over to him and he motioned to her that they needed silence. Hope nodded, following her brother into the black.

The cavern had a series of tunnels underneath. They navigated seamlessly, Hope stepping where Henry stepped as he followed his map. The tunnels had torches lining the walls, showing the skeletons that laid, strewn across their path. It was a good thing neither one of the was squeamish. Cries of anguish and pain filled the emptiness surrounding them. It sounded like hundreds of people, all living their own personal hell.

"Henry," Hope whispered loudly, "We have to help. People are suffering."

"I know, but until the curse is broken, there's nothing we can do."

Hope nodded, taking his hand. She didn't like this at all.

They rounded into another tunnel, and the air turned deathly cold. Hope released her brother and moved her hand to grip he cutlass. There was something moving in the darkness ahead creeping toward them. Henry stopped in front of her and grabbed his sword.

"Run!" He whispered sharply.

Hope took off, right on his heels and screeching filled the empty darkness. The army of the undead surrounded them, corpses of rotting flesh chasing them. The undead were clawing at her legs and jacket, attempting to pull her down. Hope swung her cutlass, slicing them off her, and away from the satchel. The undead members screeched as they hit the ground one by one. Her and Henry got some distance, but the army was closing in. The duo came across a large hole, and the undead were circling them, there was no escape. They were trapped.

"Hope we need to jump!" Henry yelled, dragging her to the opening in the ground.

"Are you nuts?! We don't even know where it leads!" Hope was pulling back.

"If we stay here we will die! Take a leap of faith."

Hopes eyes started to burn with tears, but her brother was right. She nodded grabbing his hand as they jumped she shut her eyes tight. All she could feel was air underneath her until there was a splash. It was about a 6-foot drop from the opening in the tunnel to the underwater lake in the cavern. Hope opened her eyes and swan to the top of the water, Henry by her side. They started to swim as members of the undead tried to follow, dissolving as they hit the water. They swan slower, catching their breath from running. Suddenly, the current changed pulling them to a narrow them to a shallow stream. Hope clutched her satchel to her chest and they rode the current down. It was like a bad water ride at an amusement park, the current dragging every which way, full of sharp jagged edges. The water burned her eyes as forced to keep them open, keeping her eyes on Henry. The current shot them out into a large waterfall and they landed in the pool below with a large splash. Hope looked around and felt for the bottom of the pool with her feet. She stood in the water slowly, her head barely above water.

"Henry!" She screamed. There was no answer. Panic started to rise in her chest. "Henry!"

"Over here! Keep swimming forward!"

Henry was on the stone shore of the pool, sprawled out trying to catch his breath. Hope crawled up to on the stone collapsing down. She turned her head to cough, spitting up water. Slowly rising to her hands and knees, she rolled onto her butt, legs stretched out as she reached for her satchel. Hope wanted to check the book and assess the damage. As she removed the book from the bag slowly, she was surprised to find that it did have any damage at all, it was like the water just rolled off the pages.

"What the hell?" Hope wondered aloud.

"It's a magical object. It has crossed realms, so a little water won't hurt it." Henry answered, his breathing finally normal.

"Of course, it is" she mumbled. Hope placed the book back in her bag and turned to face her brother. "Well that was fun. Great idea jumping down a hole."

Henry chuckled, as he rose to his feet. "Hey, what can I say I needed a swim. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good, are you?" She answered standing.

"A little water logged, but I'll live."

"I would say drowned rat." Hope let out a small laugh. She slung her hair to the side, wringing in out her hair. Pulling it all to one side, she braided it into a side braid.

"Hair change?" Henry questioned.

"Trust me you don't want to see the poof when it dries on its own." Hope said, slinging the satchel over her torso.

"Fair enough. Ready to keep going?"

"Let's go."

The duo followed the cavern to a staircase winding downward, little conversation between them. The silence was comfortable, both acknowledging they had a job to do. Screams of agony and anguish grew louder as they got closer, actual words now understandable. They had to be getting close, where else could he be?

As they rounded another corner, People were shackled against the wall, bruised and bloody. Hope clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream threatening to escape. These people, these poor people have been suffering for two decades, waiting on her. This wasn't fair to them.

"Henry..." She whimpered, fighting the lump her throat.

Henry grabbed her hand, "I know, try not to look. We look like Yzma's henchmen to them. Whatever moments she has playing is all they see. Just look at me, ok?"

Hope nodded, squeezing the life out of his hand kept following. The screams as they passed were getting too much for her to handle. She started to hum a tune she knew, trying to drown the noise.

"What are you humming?" Henry asked, looking down at his sister.

"I don't know, just a tune I know. It keeps me calm." Hope said, finally releasing Henry's hand.

"It's a sea shanty. Killian used to sing it to you."

Hope smiled at her brother, "Well maybe it'll help us find him faster cause I'm sick of walking."

Henry shook his head and playful nudged her forward, "You and me both Hopie,"

About thirty minutes and up another staircase later, they found a lone man chained to wall, with no one else around him except two guards. The man had dark brown hair and was dressed in black pirate garb. His head was down, his body slack so his eyes weren't visible but Hope just knew, she knew deep in her gut that it was him. Henry and Hope crouched behind a large rock about twenty feet away, staying out of sight.

"Henry..." Hope said barley above a whisper.

"Yeah Hope, that's him." Henry answered.

Her heart caught in her throat. They needed to do something, anything. "What do we do?"

"The guards have the key to his shackles," He said voice low. "If we stay in the shadows and sneak around each side, we can knock out each guard with a rock. You up for it?"

Hope nodded, eyeing the large rocks next to them. It had been long enough, she was ready to see her father.

Henry and Hope both grabbed a large rock in hand, and with a silent nod, the started in the perspective directions, Henry went to the left, Hope went to the right, sticking to the shadows. The siblings made eye contact from across the cavern. Hope studied Henry, waiting for the signal. The guards were talking with one another in a language she didn't recognize. The guards turned so they were talking profile, one had their back to Henry the other had their back to Hope. This was it. Henry nodded at Hope and they both moved to the guards, smashing their rocks against their skulls as hard as they could. The guards dropped, hitting the ground like sacks of potatoes. Hope grabbed the keys off the guard closest to her and handed them to Henry. Henry went to move forward to Killian but Hope hesitated.

"Hope what's wrong?" Henry looked at his sister, confusion on his face.

"Henry… I can't do this. What if I'm not everything He expected me to be." Hope said, sobs escaping her, no matter how hard she was fighting them.

Henry moved to his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Hope Elizabeth you listen to me, I don't know who hurt you or who made you feel like you weren't enough, but they were wrong. No matter who you are, what you have done, he will love you; I promise."

Hope looked up at her brother, realization hitting her like cold water, "You heard me last night, didn't you?"

Henry nodded. "I did. I won't push you to talk about it, you have walls just like Mom did. But I want you to know that you have a family now, and we will never leave you again."

Hope embraced her brother, tightly. She couldn't believe this amazing and compassionate person was her big brother. Family was still a foreign concept to her; but if everyone was like this she could get used to it. Henry gave her one final squeeze and pulled away looking at her.

"Ready to meet your dad again?" He said with a smile.

Hope wiped her face off and nodded at her brother with a smile. She followed him as they approached Killian slowly, unsure of how he would react.

"Dad," Henry said, reaching toward him slowly. "Killian, its Henry."

Killian's head shot up, and Hope was staring a bright blue and dark unruly hair that mirrored her own. Oh yeah, this was definitely her dad.

"Henry? Henry is gone, Emma is gone, Hope is gone. Stop trying to trick me witch!" the voice rasped out.

Hope couldn't believe it. It was the same voice that came in her head when she was first working with her cutlass.

Henry stood in front of him taking a deep breath, "It's not a trick, I'm here. Hope is here."

Killian started to flail frantically and screamed. "No, NO! My family is gone, I failed them! I FAILED, JUST LIKE I FAILED MILAH! I FAILED!"

They had to act, and they had to act now.

"Hope get his hook! The curse is pulling him under!" Henry shouted as he moved his hands to Killian's shoulders trying to steady him so he didn't injure himself.

Hope reached in Henry's satchel and grabbed the hook from it. She ran to his left arm where the brace was and lined the hook up, trying not to hurt herself or her father in the process. The hook slid in and she turned it like a key, locking it into place and stepped back. Hope and Henry watched but nothing happened. Killian started flailing harder, screaming out in anguish.

"Gods, take me now! I failed them, Emma forgive me! I failed!"

Henry was holding on to him as hard as he could. "It wasn't strong enough! Yzma is going to kill him!" He screamed over top Killian. "Hope what else do we have?"

Hope watched in horror as her father convulsed. She absentmindedly grabbed his ring. What could they do? She thought. He was so close, and she was going to lose him again. No, it couldn't end this way, not when they were this close.

"HOPE!" Henry screamed, breaking her of her thoughts. "The ring!"

Hope looked around her neck. Without a hesitant thought she removed it over her head and stepped to her father and placed the chain over his neck. Killian's convulsions slowed, and his body went slack again. The siblings stepped back, and they waited, and watched.

A boot hit the ground with a large thud, followed by the other. He stood slowly, using the wall for support, breathing deeply as he went. Finally, his head came up and rested on the wall. Killian looked up and locked eyes with Henry. A smile crack along his face.

"Hello my boy."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own OUAT or their amazing characters. I have no beta, so any mistakes are my own, I do my best to edit them out. Enjoy! – BS**

**Chapter 7**

Killian couldn't believe his eyes. There was Henry, standing in front of him, not just in the visions he had from the curse, but in the flesh.

"If you could be so kind to unlock my shackles lad, I would very much like to hug my son." Killian said, as he smiled even wider.

Henry was choking back tears. It has worked, he couldn't believe it. He nodded and unchained the right side and then the left. Killian's arms dropped, and he rolled his shoulders, feeling his back pop in about 30 different places. He looked down at his left arm and saw attached at the end was his hook where it should be. Killian looked back up at Henry and embraced him hard. Henry let out a sob and hugged back tightly.

Hope was off to the left watching the scene before her, tears falling silently. They needed this moment. It was obvious to her that Henry saw Killian as his dad, not his step dad but his own flesh and blood. He had needed him, just as she did but she would wait her turn. It made her heart swell that she got to witness her father and her brother's reunion. Her family was falling back into place.

"Shh, easy lad its ok." Killian said to Henry, squeezing tightly. "Everything is ok now, yeah?"

Henry took a step back nodding and wiping his face. "Sorry, dad I didn't mean to lose it on you."

Killian let out a chuckle, "That's alright my boy, it seems the situation was appropriate." He looked his son up and down. "Gods, lad look at you, you look like a bloody pirate."

"Yeah well who do you think has been babysitting the Jolly in your stead?" Henry retorted.

"Oh aye, such a burden is it?" Both men laughed and Killian clapped Henry on the back.

Henry glanced to the left at Hope, watching her smile at them, letting them have their moment. Henry smiled and his sister and nodded. It was her turn.

"Hey dad, there's someone I want you to meet again." Henry said turning back to Killian

"What the devil do you mean again?" Killian asked eyebrow raised.

Hope looked at her father, _Well I see where I get that now_, she thought.

All her insecurities came flooding back in tenfold now that the moment was here. She wanted to turn and run, hide so he never had to be disappointed in her, but she stayed planted. It was now or never.

Henry walked over to Hope, and Killian noticed her there for the first time. There was something familiar to him about her, but he said nothing, waiting for Henry to explain. Henry took her hands.

"You ready?" He asked barley above a whisper, giving her hands a squeeze.

Hope nodded. Henry dropped his hands from hers and she followed her brother. _Holy shit I'm going to vomit, _she thought.

Hope walked until she was right in front of Killian, face to face with the man she resembled so closely. She held her breath, preparing for the worst.

"Dad," Henry said coming over Killian's left shoulder, "I'd like you to meet your daughter, Hope Elizabeth Swan-Jones."

Killian couldn't believe what he was seeing. This couldn't be, could it? He knew Henry vowed to find her, but had he actually done it? Her hair was brown with golden shimmers weaved through it, her eyes mirrored Emma's and her bone structure was a mix of the two of them, this had to be her. A glint of metal caught his eye and on her hip, he spotted a very special cutlass with a matching stone to his ring. He knew. It was her. Killian was not very emotional normally, pirate's reputation and all but screw it today.

"Hope, lass is it really you?" Killian asked softly, his emotions breaking through his voice.

Hope nodded, tears flowing down her face. She got it together long enough to speak softly, "Hi Dad."

Killian embraced Hope hard against his chest, tucking her under his chin completely losing any control over his emotions. The tears flowed freely now down his face as Hope sobbed into his chest, her body shaking in his embrace. Her father was holding her, Her father. She squeezed tighter around his waist, as if he would vanish if she let him go. Henry watched, and tears rolled down his cheeks, his sister and her father finally reunited. He knew this was going to be emotional, but none of them were prepared for this. Killian started to sway, rocking her back and forth.

"Oh, my darling lass," Killian said between sobs. "Shh it's ok. I'll never leave you again, I swear it. I am so sorry my girl."

Hope was able to calm down enough to release the death grip on her father's shirt and look up at him, a small smile playing at her lips. Killian brought his right hand across her cheeks wiping away her tears.

"Ah, there's my starfish," He said with a smile. Killian took a step back and looked over his daughter again. "You look so much like your mother. You'll have to forgive your dear old dad for getting so emotional. Bad form for a pirate captain." Killian turned to Henry. "Thank you, lad, you brought back to me."

Henry smiled, wiping his face. "It was nothing Dad, I needed her too. But we can catch up more on the jolly. We need to get the hell out of here before they realize you're gone."

"Aye. Lead the way my boy."

The trio headed past about a hundred more prisoners chained up down from Killian's spot. Hope started to hum again to tune out the noise, but her thoughts were going about a million miles a second. She had just found her birth father and it was a moment she had dreamt of her entire life. He held her as she cried, like Fathers do. There were no harsh words to her, no beatings. Just a father who missed his daughter probably just as much as she missed him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm squeeze to her shoulder. She looked up to her father at her side. Killian smiled down at her, distracting her from the grotesque sights around them.

"I know that look," he mused, "Your mother gets the same look when she is thinking too hard. I know this is a lot Starfish, but on the Jolly, we will catch up some more and I can answer questions you have to the best of my ability, Yeah?"

"Yeah." Hope said with a smile. Killian released her shoulder and the two walked side by side, Him never leaving her side as if he was trying to shield her from the sights around them. Hope knew she was a little old for that, but she didn't say anything. It was nice to be around someone who gave a shit.

"The door is just up ahead." Henry called out.

An ear deafening screech started sounding through the cavern, like an alarm echoing through the halls. The sound of footsteps rattled the stone floor.

"Run!" Killian cried out.

The family broke into a sprint, reaching the end of the cavern as fast as they could. The door was sealed, the ocean could be just outside. They were in the right place they just had to get though. At that moment the guards were closing in. Henry reached in his satchel and tossed Killian his cutlass and Henry drew his sword.

"Hope get the door open!" Henry shouted.

Hope felt around the door for something, anything that would open it. The edges were smooth and there was no lever, nothing. They were trapped.

Royal Blood is the only thing that will open the door.

Henry's words came rushing back. Without hesitation Hope reached in her boot and grabbed a dagger. She unwrapped her injured hand and sliced over the wound reopening it, blood gushing out as she slammed her hand to the middle of the door. The door rattled and lifted slowly revealing the beach, three feet below them.

"Henry! Dad! Now!" She cried out standing in the doorway.

Hope jumped down, rolling on the sand, followed by Henry and finally Killian. The door slammed shut a second later, beheading a guard that tried to follow, the body slamming down next to Killian. Hope looked up in a panic, and once she spotted her family she calmed down. She stood slowly and made her way to Killian wrapping her hand. She saw the body as she helped him up, her stomach churning at the sight.

"Well that's just lovely." She muttered

"Aye. Doors got a bit of a bite." Killian chided next to her.

"Yeah cutting it a little close don't you think?" Henry said to Killian, tying the scarf on this sister's hand. Killian chuckled, looking at his children and seeing nothing but Emma glaring back at him. His heart constricted in her chest. He missed his wife, his love.

"My apologies." Killian insisted, "Shall we? My ship is waiting."

The three made their way to the dinghy tied to a rock, thankfully unharmed. Killian and Henry pushed the dinghy out and jumped in. Killian closed his eyes and relished in the sunlight, feeling the spay of the water, the smell of the sea. It has been for too long.

"No, my left your right dummy!" Hope's voice broke him out of his trance. Killian looked at his daughter, watching her navigate the jagged rocks and his son, rowing heeding her directions. She sounded too much like Emma, using a tone he had been threatened with many times. Killian just smiled and shook his head. They approached the Jolly Roger in all her glory. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his beloved vessel. He had been away from her far too long. Killian and Henry connected the dinghy to the ropes and hoisted her back up and the trio got back on deck one by one. As Killian's feet hit the main deck he could no longer contain his joy, running around his ship like a kid in a candy store. Hope and Henry stood against the side rail watching their father, laughing.

"I think he's lost it" Hope whispered in a giggle.

"Oh, Henry my lad, you've done a grand job with her. She's in top shape!" Killian bellowed from the helm.

"Thanks Dad." Henry said from main deck, glancing at Hope who was still getting her laughter under control. Killian rejoined his children on deck and smiled at them. He stood at the side and looked at the cliff face, his smiling falling. He was thinking about the hell he had endured for... He didn't know how long.

"Dad? You ok?" Hope pled quietly, stepping toward him.

"Aye Starfish, I am. Just hard to believe I am no longer in that godforsaken pit." Killian whispered quietly, wrapping his daughter in a hug. "Our journey has only just begun."

"I know," She sighed, "But we'll do it together."

"Just like our family always does." Henry chimed in.

"Aye, that we do."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well Henry, I want to get out of view of this bloody cliffside. We'll sail to the other side of the cliffs and anchor for the evening and figure out our heading in the morning."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" both Henry and Hope exclaimed, getting the ship ready to sail. Killian made his way to the helm. He ran this ran over the deep cherry wood and over the P and S carved in the top of it from long ago. He was home, well almost. All he was missing was his darling Emma.

_I will find you, Emma_, he thought as the started to sail, _I will go to the ends of the earth if I must and I will bring you home._

Killian sailed the Jolly seamlessly to the other side of the cliffs anchoring far enough off shore that rocks wouldn't be a problem. Henry lowered the anchor and the commands of his father as his sister prepared dinner. Killian rejoined his son on deck, having spent too much time from him already. The table from the galley was along the starboard side of the ship, overlooking the water. Emma had placed it there long ago, telling him the view of the sea was much better than the wood walls in the galley.

"Dad? You ok?" Henry asked, seeing the storms in his father's eyes.

"Aye lad, just thinking about your mom." Killian quipped joining his son at the table.

"I miss her. She's on my mind all the time."

"As she is mine, well normally now anyway. How long has it been Henry?"

Henry hesitated, "Twenty years,".

"That bloody sorceress has had our family separated for twenty fucking years?! That makes Hope."

"Twenty-one, she just turned twenty-one."

"Bloody hell, her birthday was 4 days ago." Killian murmured rubbing his hand over his face.

"Yeah, it took me a long time to find her, I finally got a hit two years ago, but she can cover her tracks like Mom could, so it took some time to track her down, but I got her."

"Where were you before that since you were immune?"

"Here, bunking out with Jefferson and Ruby. They were in Wonderland when the curse was cast so they didn't get hit either."

Killian nodded, listening to his son. Twenty years? Vengeance on this evil bitch would be one he would deliciously savor, Yzma took everything from him and he was going to return the favor tenfold.

Hope came back up on deck with a tray of food, a water pitcher and glasses and a bottle under her arm. Henry got up and ran to help her, grabbing the bottle and the water walking with her over to the table. She set the tray in the middle as Henry poured water for them all and Hope took a seat next to Henry, across from Killian. Killian looked at the tray in front of him and he couldn't believe his eyes. Cheeseburgers were on one half of the tray and homemade French fries were on the other.

"Lass, how did you manage this?" Killian praised to Hope.

She shrugged. "Henry said you loved cheeseburgers. I figured I should at least give it a shot."

"They look amazing darling. Thank you."

Hope smiled at him reaching for a burger. The family sat in silence for most of the meal, everyone starving from the day they had. Hope looked around at both Henry and Killian, she was having a family meal, with her dad and her brother. A happy feeling bubbled up in her chest. She had never known what she had been missing.

After dinner Henry cleared the tray and water glasses. When he returned with three snifters in hand, Killian opened the rum sitting on the table. Hopefully the stories that were about to unfold were going to come easier with alcohol. Killian poured three fingers for each of them and set the bottle back in the middle of the table.

"Hope give me your hand, we need to clean your cut." Henry insisted. Hope brought her hand on the table reluctantly. Henry unwrapped it laid it flat on the table, pouring rum over the top.

"OW! Son of a..." Hope balled up her other fist and punched her brother in the chest.

"Oh, chill you big baby it's just rum. The alcohol cleans the cut."

"Well a little warning would have been nice, Jackass."

Killian laughed watching his children, the banter between the like they had never been separated. The thought clenched Killian's chest, thinking of what his family could have been. Hope let out another yelp of pain as Henry tied an actual bandage on her hand. Hope grabbed the bottle from the middle of the table and took a large swig and swallowed without a flinch. Killian's eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.

"Well, if I had any doubts you were my daughter lass, that just confirmed it." Killian teased. Hope gave him a brilliant smile in return.

"There you're done, you wuss." Henry chortled. Hope stuck her tongue out at her brother and took a sip of rum. Killian laughed and took a deep breath. It was time to talk serious.

"Hope," Killian began, "I know this is going to be hard conversation to have love, but I need to know about your life, as much as you want to share."

Hope studied her hands for a minute, she could do this, it was family right?

"Shouldn't we wait for mom?" She asked quietly,

Killian and Henry shared a look across the table. They had a feeling they were not going to like what they were going to hear. "Aye, it would be ideal to wait for Emma, but I don't know when we will find her, and I honestly can't wait lass. I can fill her in later." Henry nodded in agreement.

"Ok." She began, "I grew up in Maine for a few years, and then I got sent to the foster system in Boston. The family who had me didn't want me anymore for whatever reason, so I was bounced around from home to home, most of them really shitty. People only taking foster kids for the money. People who burnt kids with cigarettes for accidentally taking the last piece of pie or hit them across the face for singing too loud."

Hope took a large drink of rum and continued. "I was in my last foster home in New York City and by the time I was 16 and I had enough so I took off, started making my life my own. I graduated high school, got an apartment and a job in Augusta, Maine. That's when I met Alexander." she paused, taking a deep breath looking at her father. Killian nodded for her to continue.

"Alexander or more commonly known as Alex was handsome, with sandy blonde hair. I caught him my front door attempting to pick the lock with a couple of bobby pins... I fell for him hard and we moved in together after 2 months. When things were good they were great. But most of the time I was being berated and being told I wasn't good enough, being accused of sleeping around, and not doing enough for him. He went to prison for a year while were together for larceny of a firearm. I paid for him to have phone minutes, food, clothes; everything."

Hope hadn't notice she was gripping on to her father's hook for dear life, but she continued. "On my birthday two years ago, I came home from work and he was in bed with my best friend Bella. He told me I just wasn't enough. I kicked them both out, but not before I kick him in the balls as hard as I could and punched her in the face."

Killian crack a partial smile to the last part. His little girl was a tough lass just like Emma

Hope finished her rum and poured more in her glass. "After 4 years together, I turned my back on him and never looked back. I moved back to New York, I applied for college, had my dog, and worked. What he did to me was just a reminder, that no one could ever love a little lost girl."

The table was silent for a few moments. Killian was fuming, as was Henry. Killian couldn't believe that fate sentenced her to a similar fate to Emma. Hadn't been enough putting one of them through it? He vowed when they got back to the land without magic he would find this Alexander and make sure he paid for what he did to his daughter.

Killian finally spoke, "What are you in school for love?"

"Criminal Justice, I want to be a criminal investigator." She whispered, through broken sobs...

"Aye, that's wonderful Starfish. What is it you do for employment?"

"I'm a bail bondsperson."

Killian's eyes shot up over the table to Henry. Henry nodded quietly, trying his best to hold back tears.

"You know Emma, your mom, she used to do that yeah?" Killian lamented.

"Yeah, Henry told me. He said I'm a lot like her." Hopes eyes were still glued to her lap, right hand gripping the hook across from her.

"Aye darling, that you are. You say you have a dog? Where is it?"

"He's with Ruby and Jefferson. Henry said it wasn't safe for him to come with us."

"Your brother is right love." Killian stood swiveling to kneel in front of his daughter. He looked at Henry, his eyes pleading for a moment alone. Henry nodded, getting up from the table.

"Hey Hopie, you want some chocolate?" Henry queried.

Hope laughed out a sob still looking down. "Yes please."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Henry nodded at Killian and descended the stairs to the galley. Hope released Killian's hook and put her head in her hands. Killian took a deep breath and stood before speaking.

"Hope my darling, Look at me."

She looked up to her father standing in front of her with his hand extended. She took his hand and followed him up to the helm and they sat on the bench just on the other side. Hope released her father's hand looking down at the ground. They were silent for a few moments before Killian spoke.

"Have you read any of the book love?"

Hope nodded, looking over at her father.

"So, you know your mother and I both grew up without our parents?"

She nodded again, wanting him to continue.

Killian stood, walking to the side of the ship looking out over the sea, taking a deep breath. "This is not the life we wanted for you Starfish. We wanted to be there; for everything. But then this bloody curse was threatening Storybrooke yet again. The difference between this curse and the dark curse is that the dark curse you would have been cursed with one of us, since you were so young. But the Curse of Atonement, she would have killed you since you are a key to breaking it. We took you to that convent, so we could save you, and hope that one day you made it back to us."

Killian finally turned to face his daughter. "We love you so much darling. We couldn't let her kill you, you are worth so much more than that." Killian sat next to his daughter again, his eyes red with tears, "I just hope one day you can learn to forgive us. But if know anything, know this; You are not a little lost girl. You are the daughter of a princess and a pirate, and you are loved."

Hope looked down at her hands, as her father's words to her sunk in, now that she heard the full story. Her parents wanted to save her life and did whatever they could to do so. They loved her. She was worth it. She was a pirate princess. Her life has been a whirlwind the last few days and at age twenty-one she finally found the beginnings of her family.

Killian stood to leave as Hope sprung up and hurled herself in her father's arms. Killian took a step back from the impact and embraced his daughter. He planted a kiss on top her head.

"I love you Starfish. If you are anything like your mother; which you are, I know it will take time to earn your trust." Killian pulled back to look at her, "But I promise, I don't intend on leaving your side anything soon, Aye?"

"Aye," Hope finally spoke. She rose up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad I found you finally."

"As am i darling. Come, let's find your brother and figured out next move."

Hope nodded and headed back to the main deck, feeling lighter than she has in years.

* * *

Far away in a golden temple, A sneering glare looked out upon the Enchanted Forest. It had been reported to her that the Pirate had escaped his confines. The black clouds started to break apart. Light almost shining through. It seems hope has returned to Misthaven.

Yzma had no room in her plans for hope...


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own OUAT or their amazing characters. I have no beta, so any mistakes are my own, I do my best to edit them out. Enjoy! – BS**

**Chapter 8**

Killian and his children were in the Captain's quarters at his desk. Maps, charts, parchment and quills were strewn about. On the corner was a tray of chocolate and an array of other sweets that Hope and Killian happily munched on. She most definitely got her sweet tooth from her father.

"Did you go to Storybrooke?" Killian asked Henry, sipping on some rum.

"Yeah, it looks like a ghost town. A lot of the buildings have windows blown out and there was glass all over. Gram and Gramps loft is still mostly intact, but Gramps will have to replace a few windows."

"Aye. And our house?"

"A few windows shattered in the living room where you and mom were, but that's about it. I took Hope over there and that's where I gave her your ring."

Killian looked over to his daughter, "You've seen the house?"

Hope nodded and smiled, "I like the unicorns. Henry thought it was important for me to see how loved I was by you and mom."

"Aye that is was," Killian looked to his son, "What is the body count on the curse?"

"A lot of townsfolk, I think we're up to 175 now," Henry swallowed hard, "Rumpelstiltskin as well."

Killian sat back in chair. The bloody crocodile was gone? He never expected him to do himself in but after Belle was murdered in front of him he only figured it was a matter of time. Over the years Killian and Rumple had come to a sort of truce, since their families were so tightly intertwined. He had threatened to kill Rumple during the Black Fairy's siege over Storybrooke, but everything had calmed down until Yzma showed up.

Killian cleared his throat, "I figured after Belle died he wouldn't be able to hold on. I'm sorry lad. I know cared a great deal about him."

Hope felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. These people have suffered because of her. She is supposed to help her mother break this curse that stole her life from her. But what about this magic thing Henry told her about? She isn't that special, or at least she didn't think she was.

"Henry, have you found Emma?" Killian's voice broke Hope out of her thoughts

"Not yet, I keep getting close but then it's like she just vanishes again."

Suddenly, a dark purple portal swirled open over Kilian's head. He was suddenly hit in the head with two small scrolls of parchment and one large one. The portal closed as quickly as it had opened. Killian rubbed the back of his head and his children were stifling their laughs.

"Bloody Jefferson," Killian mumbled, shaking his head. He reaches the first scroll and opens it slowly, revealing a message scrolled in beautiful handwriting.

_Killian,_

_ Welcome back, brother. I knew the kids would succeed. _

_ I told Henry I would write when I found out any new information_

_ Snow is being held in Regina's castle and David is in the dungeon of_

_ King George's Castle. No word on Regina yet_

Killian was in shock with the next part of the letter but kept reading.

_We found Emma. The Map the came through will lead you to her. True loves kiss should_

_ Do the trick, Yeah? Hurry so you can come back, and I can whoop you at Pirates Dice._

_ Jefferson_

_ P.S- Let Hope know Hook is doing well. I also would die to see your face right_

_ now. _

Killian reread the letter, what seemed to be at least 5 times. Jefferson found her, found his Swan.

"Dad is everything ok?" Hope asked.

"Aye Starfish, but I am curious to know who Hook is." Killian mused raising an eyebrow.

Henry burst into a fit of laughter and his sister elbowed him hard in the side.

"Hook is my dog. Did Jefferson say anything about him?"

"He said to tell you he is doing well. Why the devil is your dog named Hook?"

"He's missing is front left leg. I found him like that. I read Peter Pan a lot as a kid and the name just fit."

Killian chucked, "Aye that it does love."

"If it makes you feel any better he's a really handsome dog Dad." Henry chimed in, "What else did Jefferson say?"

"He found Snow and David," Killian paused for a moment and did his best to hold back tears, "And he found Emma." He handed the letter to his children.

Both Hope and Henry stared at the letter from Jefferson. He had actually done it, had found where their mother was being held. Hope started to feel that insecurity creep back up. Would she be a disappointment? Everyone they met kept commenting on how much like Emma she was. What if she wasn't up to her mother's standards? So many parents she had in the foster system told her she wasn't worth anything. She wouldn't be able to handle it if her mother felt that same way too. Henry and Hope cleared Killian's desk and rolled the map out for the three of them to see.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered

"What? Where is she?" Henry queried.

"Isle De Muerta," Killian replied in a low tone, "It means Death Island."

"Well that sounds cheerful," Hope quipped.

"It's a secluded island in the middle of Poseidon's Trap," Killian continued, "It was rumored by sailors that Poseidon's trident was there. Captain Barbosa of the Black Pearl was the only bastard daft enough to try, but he never returned."

Hope shook her head, was no story from her childhood sacred?

"It's some of the roughest seas out there, surrounded by sharp rocks, and bloody fucking mermaids." Killian growled, his hand following the map. "It is a five-day sail from here."

"So, we have our heading?" Hope asked, looking at her father.

"Starfish, I can't take you somewhere that dangerous. I need to teach you the ways of the sea, of combat, of dealing with blasted mermaids."

"Good thing I'm fast learner then." She flashed her father a brilliant smile.

"Aye, I suppose it is love," Killian shook his head, "I'm not talking you out of this am I?"

"Nope."

"Well I guess we have our heading then. We'll leave at first light."

Henry and Killian left the captain's cabin to go inventory the supplies on board and bid Hope a goodnight. The two of them were going to sleep in the crew quarters and keep letting her have the privacy she needed. The pair walked down to the galley and started inventorying food. When Henry and Hope had stopped near Ruby's, he had made sure the ship got replenished of what they had been missing. From his calculations, they had enough for the next month, which would get them there and to the next port with no problems. Killian leaned against the counter and watched his son work, realizing this is the first moment alone he had with him.

"You have grown so much," Killian lamented quietly. "I'm so sorry, Henry."

Henry turned to his father," This isn't your fault, or moms, or anyone's. It is Yzma's fault."

"Aye I know that lad, but this still isn't what I wanted for you."

"It's ok, I know that. Ruby and Jefferson were the reason I could get through most days." Henry shrugged. "All in a day's work for a hero."

Killian smiled at his son, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Does Hope have magic, son?" Killian asked quietly.

Henry let out a huge sigh," I think so but she's in denial like mom was. Because as a second-generation child born of true love, she is supposed to right?"

"Aye that's what Regina told us."

"What can we do?"

"I'll talk to her, see if I can get it out of her, but if she's anything like your mother, he powers will be tied to her emotions. If anything, maybe once we have Emma back she can help her."

"Yeah you're probably right."

Killian clapped his son on the shoulder, "Come lad, we should get some shut eye." Henry turned on Killian and wrapped him in a tight embrace, taking Killian by surprise.

"I missed you Dad. I didn't realize how much you meant to me, how much you impacted my life until you were gone."

Killian gave him a tight squeeze back, fighting back the tears threatening to spill out "I missed you too lad. I've seen you as my son from the beginning and that is never going to change, curses or not."

Henry stepped back and smiled. He turned to walk to the crew quarters as Killian followed. They each for a bunk and said their goodnights, as tomorrow was going to be a long day. Henry found sleep quickly, snoring softly in his bunk. Killian stared at the ceiling for a long time, reeling over the events of the day. He had his son to his right, and his daughter upstairs. They had saved him from this hell curse and now there were going to rescue his beloved.

_We're so close Swan,_ He thought. _I need you to hold on just a little bit longer, and soon it will all be over. _

Killian's mind reeled pictures of green eyes and golden curls as he drifted off to sleep.

In a tower, was a woman, sitting in a ball on the floor, her hands chained down on either side. Her dark blue dress in tatters, blonde curls a mess. She sat breathing deeply as if trying to make the voices stop.

_You aren't worth saving,_ the voice said_, you gave up your son, you gave up your daughter. You killed your true love with Excalibur. May as well end it now, no one is going to save you._

The sword going through Killian, the feeling of her hands shaking, the pain, the anguish. The woman let out a heart wrenching scream.

"Not worth it…" she whimpered.

And it was silent.

Yzma sat at a gold bowl, watching the reflections of the blonde woman in the water, an evil smirk crossing her face

"Suffer, savior. Suffer."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own OUAT or their amazing characters. I have no beta, so any mistakes are my own, I do my best to edit them out. Enjoy! – BS**

**Chapter 9**

Yzma was pacing back and forth in her throne room of the golden temple. She had just received word that the Pirate had escaped and that would pose to be a very, very big problem if they found their precious savior. Too bad the Savior wasn't doing much saving these days. Yzma knew that the brat of the savior's had to be behind this; He's the only one who could be; She should have killed Henry when she had the chance. He knew too much and if he had brought his precious little sister from the land with no magic, then she was really going to have problems. They had to be stopped. The heroes were suffering just as they should be and some were dropping like flies from her curse. Yzma was enjoying this far too much to let some brat and his kid sister ruin her fun. She walked over to the mirror, stopping to look at herself. She was dressed in a long black dress that clung to her bony figure, with a purple and blue shell behind her. The woman to was terrifying to the normal person, even though Yzma though she was stunning. Blue, cold eyes and sunken in cheekbones started back at her, an eerie grin creeping along her face.

A blood chilling scream was let out from the cage to Yzma's left. She strolled over to check on her precious pet. In a cage against the wall was Regina. Regina was convulsing from whatever vision had just crossed her brow. She caused so much pain to so many people that Yzma had plenty to choose from.

"Poor Regina," Yzma's voice oozed. "Can't handle the pain you caused as the evil queen? Pity."

Regina wept, convulsing and screamed again. Regina's thoughts were consumed with the hearts she crushed, the pain she caused, and the fact she had no idea where Robin or Henry were. _Your fault, your fault. Your fault. _

Yzma let out a gleeful sneer and left the throne room. She had a plan. If the pirate and his precious children were on the sea, which they most likely were, then she could cast a spell on the mermaids to kill all of them, and then her problem would be taken care of once and for all. Standing at her table of potions, Yzma got to work, mixing and testing to make sure everything was just right. When satisfied, she dipped a sand dollar into the mixture and watched in glow.

"I have a job for you, fish." She said with a sadistic smile, the spell working on the mermaids instantly.

The pirate would soon no longer be a problem and the Savior would never be free.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Hope woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, the events of yesterday swirling around in her head. It had been a whirlwind, to find her brother 4 days ago, her father two days ago, and now they were going after her mother. Anxiety started to creep up in Hope's bones. What if her mother didn't like her? What if she wasn't everything Emma had hoped she would be? What if Emma saw her as a disappointment. Unable to fall back asleep, Hope dressed in her pirate garb, pulled on her boots and headed above deck. It was quiet, the sun just barely over the horizon. She walked over and leaned on the railing taking in the sea air when she heard a voice above deck. Curious, Hope walked slowly toward the stairs listening intently.

Killian was at the helm, singing a song that was very familiar to her. His eyes were fixed on the horizon, he looked pensive and a little sad. Hope walked a little closer, watching her father and it hit her. The song he was singing was the sea shanty she sang all the time to calm herself down. As tears sprang to her eyes, she knew she didn't know what was wrong, but she had this overwhelming need to be by her dad.

Hope ascended the stairs to the helm. "Good morning Dad"

Hope's voice shook him from his thoughts, " Ah good morning starfish." He grinned widely. "Sleep well?"

Hope nodded, sitting on the bench near him, "I did, Did you?"

"Aye, better than I have in years. But that wouldn't be hard not being chained up to a wall."

Hope let out a stifled laugh. She could definitely see where she gets her dry sense of humor from, but she could also see a mask when one was present, she mastered them.

"Dad, you ok?" She asked looking up at him

"Aye, why do you ask?"

"You look sad, and I can tell you're not being fully truthful with me."

Killian chuckled and shook his head, "Ah, so you inherited the super power?"

"What superpower?"

"The superpower of being able to tell when someone is lying. Your mother has it as well."

Hope clenched her jaw. It was yet another thing her mother and her had in common. The fear that she would disappoint her mom was slowly seeping up again. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What is it darling?" Killian asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing I..." Hope paused trying to collect her thoughts. "I just don't want to disappoint Em- I mean mom when I meet her. How do I know she will even like me? What if she sees me as a disappointment? I don't think I could handle that, and what if…."

"Hope Elizabeth," Killian said sternly, ending her rant. Hope looked up at Killian, green meeting blue. "I know it is difficult not knowing about your mother or what she will think of you. But know this; she will love you no matter what because you are her daughter and you are so much like her its bloody frightening."

Hope was starting to get it, "Are you sad because I remind you so much of her?"

Killian eyes went back to the horizon, and his heart caught in chest. "Aye, I miss her more than I can say,"

Hope prepared for the worst

"But I want you to understand something," Killian turned back to his daughter. "I will never, ever regret having you with me. Your remind me of all the wonderful things of Emma and it makes miss her just a little bit easier. I lost you for 20 bloody years thanks to this fucking curse. Emma and I never wanted to give you up and I don't intend to ever again. Do you understand me?"

Hope let the few tears she was holding back fall. Her father was a very passionate man and it was clear that he loved her even after all this time.

Killian took a seat next to Hope and patted her knee. "Forgive me love, got a little passionate there. I don't ever want to hear you talk down on yourself like that again, Savvy?"

Hope smiled, "Savvy."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, watching the sea. Hope finally spoke.

"Dad, what was your childhood like? I know your like 300 or something like that but I am still curious."

Killian grimaced. He hated talking of his past. But this was his daughter, and she probably had many questions.

"That my darling is not a happy tale, but for my only daughter I shall oblige." Killian launched into his tale of his mother dying in front of him and how his father blamed him but took Liam and Himself on many different ships, only to leave them there and sell them out to servitude. Killian escaped the ship and lived on the streets after Liam had left to attend the Royal naval academy. Liam found him when he was 15, cold, skinny and starving. Liam convinced the captain of the ship he was on to let Killian on as a cabin boy until he was 17. At 17 Killian attended the royal academy and graduated top of his class. After a few years and hard work Killian became Lieutenant to Liam, who was is captain.

"You wouldn't have liked me much then Starfish," Killian continued, "I was a bit stuck up."

Hope laughed, but still focused on her father, "What happened after that?"

Killian stilled, preparing to speak of Liam, "Your uncle gave me a sextant of constellations I didn't recognize, and We went on a mission to Neverland. Our King wanted us to collect a cure known as dream shade, but it wasn't a cure, it was a bloody poison. "Killian hadn't noticed that Henry had joined them, sitting on the other side of his sister. Hope smiled at her brother as they both listened intently to his story. "I tried to warn Liam that it wasn't a cure, that it was a trick, but he was so stubborn that the cut his arm with it and started dying. Peter Pan showed up and told me the water behind the dream shade bushes was the only way to save him, but all magic came with a price. I should have listened. Liam drank the water and we took the ship back to our realm and as soon as we landed, he died in my arms."

Hope was quiet but kept listening, fighting the tears threatening to spill forward.

"After that, I became a pirate and the ship became the Jolly Roger."

Killian looked up, surprised to see Henry sitting there but smiled at his boy," Decided to join us there sleeping beauty?"

"Hey," Henry quipped, "You started story time without me."

Killian laughed, "You know this tale my boy, your sister doesn't."

Hope looked at Killian, "Dad, how did you lose your hand?" She didn't want to ruin the mood, but she was getting to know her father and didn't want to quit just yet.

"I was in love once long before I met Emma," Killian began, walking to the helm. "Milah was the wife of Rumpelstiltskin and wasn't happy with her life. She came aboard my ship and I told Rumple he could have her back if he fought for her. I am a firm believer that a man who is unwilling to fight for he wants, deserves what he gets. He refused to duel me, and I left with her."

Hope looked at Henry, "Your grandfather?" She mouthed to him silently

Henry nodded and they both turned back to Killian as he continued.

"Many years later, Rumple was now the Dark One. He cornered me and asked about Milah. I lied and told him she was dead. He challenged me to a duel and was about to kill me when Milah appeared. She had intercepted the magic bean he had been trying to get and offered it in exchange for our lives. Long story short, He met us on the deck and crushed Milah's heart in front of me, causing her to die in my arms; All because she admitted she had never loved him." Killian paused for a moment, studying the horizon. "He thought the bean was in my left hand and but my hand off at the wrist. After that I used the bean to go to Neverland and I awaited there for 300 years planning my revenge."

Killian walked over and sat next to Hope, "I was not always a good man, Hope. I fell very far from that when I became Captain Hook. I hope you don't think less of me for that now."

Hope shook her head, "I don't, to me it sounds like life just dealt you some shitty cards."

Killian smiled at her, thankful his girl, his daughter didn't see him as a monster.

"I do have a question though, what made you want to be better man again?" Hope continued

Killian flashes a brilliant smile. "Your Mother."

"He gave up his revenge for her" Henry added.

"So, you and Rumple basically came to a truce?"

"In a way starfish. We had to work together to get Henry back when he was kidnapped by people who worked for Pan. After that, it wasn't so important."

"Cause you and mom had your first kiss on the island, right?"

"Aye darling. That's right." Killian sighed

A heavy silence fell over the trio. Hope was trying to swallow all this new information. Her father had been abandoned, dealt with heavy loss, and gave everything up for love. Emma fixed the soul of this broken man with her love. She just couldn't believe how strong this family was. Hope had so many more questions, about Henry's father, about how her parents met, their adventures but she figured they could wait until another day, especially since her father just bore his soul for her and she figured that was not an easy thing for him to do. Killian stood and went back to the helm, an idea striking him as he looked down at the P and S carved into the top from so long ago.

"Starfish," Killian looked over at his daughter "Do you care to try a hand at the helm?"

Hope looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Are you nuts? I don't know how to sail!"

Killian and Henry laughed. "Once you get your bearings, it's easy as pie," Killian said and extended his hand to Hope.

"Go on," Henry urged, pushing his sister up.

Hope walked over to her father with heavy feet. This was not going to end well, she usually destroyed everything she touched. It took her a month to get driving a standard down.

"Get your grip on the helm." Killian showed her where to grab and stepped aside, Hope mimicking his actions.

"Now," He continued pointing at the P carved into the helm bar, "The left side of the ship is call port," Killian pointed at the S next to the P " The right side of the ship is called starboard."

Hope nodded, very focused on the horizon ahead of them.

"Now go two notches port," Killian instructed

Hope did just that, watching the sea ahead of them.

"One notch starboard."

Hope accidentally went two notches to the right and corrected herself, going one left getting the ship in the correct place.

Killian couldn't help the smile across his face. He was teaching his daughter to sail, something he had been dreaming about ever since she was a wee one. She was a complete natural.

"Four notches port." Killian said, watching his daughter. She spun the helm four notches to the left with ease.

"Well done lass," Killian said with pride, earning him a large grin from Hope. "You were born with the sea in your blood."

"Well I am the daughter of Captain Hook," She chided, giving him a look.

Henry let out a laugh and Killian just smiled, "Aye that you are love." He pulled her in a quick hug and placed a kiss on top of her head.

Henry and Hope spent the remainder of the afternoon switching on and off at the helm and sailing with the help of Killian. Once it got dark, Killian showed Hope his sextant and refreshed Henry's memory on how to use it. He showed them constellations and how to sail by them. Killian told his children stories and legends behind each one, the three of them sitting and laughing together. He couldn't help the bubble of love that was forming in his chest. His children were sitting around him, listening, teaching. This was family, all they were missing was Emma. Killian thought for a moment about his beautiful wife, his true love. He missed her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she laughed or when he said something stupid. He missed her soft lips and her body pressed against his, her golden locks strewn across his chest as she slept. All he knew for sure is that he needed her back, no matter the cost.

* * *

Emma sat in her tower, looking up at the moon through the window. As the savior, her curse worked a little bit different. When Yzma wasn't torturing the ever-living hell out of her, she could remember everything as normal but when Yzma decided to play her like a puppet it was so much worse, the pain almost unbearable. As the savior, she hadn't conflicted much pain but the pain she had caused was inflicted on her about 100 times over. So many times, she had wanted to give up, to give in, but she made Killian a promise.

_My Emma's too strong for that _a voice that sounded an awful lot like Killian's came into her head. She knew her pirate, and she knew he was coming for her, no matter how long it took.

She missed her son. Was Henry still fighting for them? Did Jefferson and Ruby take care of him like they promised? Did he still have the heart of the truest believer? Had he found Hope yet? Emma's thoughts then drifted to her daughter. What was she like? Did she look like Killian? Would she forgive them? Emma never wanted Hope to grow up the same way she had, especially knowing how unforgiving the foster system could be. They had so many plans, to sail, travel the realms, but of course another fucking villain had to shit on their happiness.

_Don't do that to yourself,_ there was the voice again. _This is not your fault love. _

God, she missed her husband. She missed his bright blue eyes that were full of mischief and love, the snarky comments and ridiculous innuendos. She missed his soft lips against her neck and the breathy way he whispered her name. She missed his taught body against hers. But most of all she missed the way he told her he loved her, the way he reassured her when her faith in herself started to waiver, when she didn't feel very savior-y. The last moment they shared in the living room played in her head repeatedly and how hard he clung to her.

Emma could feel Yzma's magic starting to take over again. She laid on the floor curled on her side, waiting to see what hell she put her through this evening. All Emma could think about was her pirate and her family as tears started to fall. Tears turned into full on sobs that shook her body on the floor. Damn it, she just wanted her family back. Her kids, her love, her parents, her brother. This was almost too much to bear. She wanted to give up, to give in.

_Emma you made me a promise, hold on a little longer love._ There was that damn voice again, making her sob harder. Before the darkness took over her mind, one thought escaped her lips.

"Killian come back to me."

Moments later, she was screaming.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own OUAT or their amazing characters. I have no beta, so any mistakes are my own, I do my best to edit them out. Enjoy! – BS**

**Chapter 10**

Yzma was laughing maniacally in the throne room. The mermaids were in the palm of her hand.

"Listen carefully darlings," Yzma began, "I need you take care of a problem for me, Target the Jolly Roger and take down the people on board. They are a threat to me and I need them gone. Prolong their suffering and enjoy the demise of the pirate."

The mermaid laughed gleefully, clapping their hands in excitement to take down a ship that has haunted them for so long.

"Search the waters, Find Him!" Yzma commanded

Without another word the mermaids dispersed, on a mission to find the Pirate ship. Yzma set the sand dollar down and walked to her throne and sat down, looking oh so triumphant. Once the pirate was out of the way the curse would never break. She could continue the torture of the heroes and avenge the death of her mentor and friend.

"We will have justice Fiona," Yzma whispered quietly. "Your son took care of himself, now we just have to wait on the rest."

Yzma knew the savior would give in as soon as she heard of the demise of her dear pirate captain and their children. All she had to do now was wait.

It was their third straight day at sea and Hope was standing at the rail on the upper deck, watching her father and brother practice fencing. Killian's sword of choice a pirate cutlass, and Henry's a broadsword. The clanging of the blades rang through the air and sparks flew, both men exerting themselves and neither wanting to give up. Someone was either going to get hurt or pass out.

"Widen your feet my boy." Killian chided

Henry rolled his eyes. He had gotten a lot more practice with his weapon the last few days than he had in years, so he was a little rusty, but he knew what he was doing. He swung hard and mis-stepped, losing his footing. He rolled onto his back and laid there staring at the sky until a pair of blue eyes and tousled brown hair appeared over him, snarky grin in place.

"That's why I said widen your feet. Bad form lad." Killian said with a laugh, helping his son up. "But you remember well, a little rusty but not bad."

Henry smiled at his dad while wiping his brow. It always made his fill with happiness to know that he made Killian proud. He nodded and picked up his sword and sheathed it to his hip. Both men looked up to the sound of clapping coming from the rail by the helm. As per normal, both gave over exaggerated bows to Hope's applause, causing her to laugh. She had always wanted to learn how to handle a blade, knowing that the use she had of hers in the cavern was sheer luck. Asking Killian was an option, but this was all so new to them and she didn't want to bother him. He had brought up wanting to train her in ways of combat and they had yet to do anything. Two days of their voyage remained he couldn't stall anymore. Killian knew if he didn't teach her she could die, or she would find a way on her own. It was time.

"Starfish," Killian called up to her, "Grab your cutlass and meet me down here. It's time to start your training."

The smile Hope gave him was worth its weight in gold. She nodded to him and disappeared him the cabin for a moment and reemerged with her cutlass on her hip, bounding down the stairs. Killian shook his head with a chuckle, knowing full well where her spirit came from. He wished he had dulled blades, for this but there was no such luck.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Killian asked his daughter.

"Yes Dad. I'm ready." Hope just wanted him to be proud of her.

"Aye lass, here we go then. Nice and slow. First your feet...:"

Killian went into depth of how to stand properly and convey a proper stance.

"Widen a little bit more," Hope fixed her feet and lower into her stance, "Very good love."

From stance he explained the parries, thrusts, and cuts. Attacks and defenses came next as he showed her what to do, nice and slow to ensure her safety. Hope absorbed the information like a sponge, watching her fathers every move, stepping as he stepped, moving as he moved.

As it went later in the afternoon, Killian and Hope were sparring at a much faster pace as Henry watched from the rail by the helm, smiling widely. His baby sister was a natural, the blood of a princess and a pirate obvious as she kept up with their father. Killian had even taught her some pirate tricks, to get the upper hand on the enemy.

"Strike at the thumb holding the blade," Killian told her, "It will make them release their weapon. Also, you are a little shorter like your mother, use that to you advantage. You can move quickly and close to the ground." Hope nodded, loving the fact she got this one on one time with Killian. After pausing for lunch, the sparring continued, the pace quickening and her skills sharpening. Killian seemed distracted by a noise and Hope had got him right behind the knee, moving much faster than he was and brought him down to the deck. She held her sword at him triumphantly. "I win!" She cheered, causing Henry to laugh loudly.

"You caught your father of guard, Bad form darling." Killian joked as she helped him up. "But in all seriousness, excellent work today. You are a very fast learner."

"Told you so," She chided,

"We'll practice some more later but I want you to know between how fast you have picked up sailing and now your skill with the blade, I am very proud of you Hope." Killian said, beaming at her.

Hope's emotions caught in her throat. Her dad, _her dad_ was proud of her. She had never known what it felt to have a parent proud of her before and she wasn't prepared for it. She knew that no matter what she never wanted to disappoint him. She nodded at him and before she could stop herself her hugged her father tightly. Killian chuckled and smoothed her hair before embracing her back, resting his chin on her head.

"I love you starfish." Killian said in an almost nonexistent whisper. If her walls were anything like Emma's had been, he didn't want to scare her away.

Hope's eyes flew open. Her father loved her. Tears came free flowing now, staining his white shirt. Killian pulled back and put his hand on her shoulder

"Oy, what are these tears from the fearsome pirate?" Killian teased causing Hope to laugh through her sobbing. Killian smiled at her wiped her tears away and turned to walk to Henry.

"Dad?" Hope called after him. He turned to face her as she caught up with him. Hope mustered up all the courage she could, this whole being a daughter thing still new to her.

"I love you too." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Hopie, it's your turn at the helm," Henry called, his heart about to burst from the exchange between the father and daughter. His family was finally piecing back together. Hope flashed her father a brilliant smile and ran to her brother. Killian shook his head and took the stairs to join his children, feeling a little bit lighter.

Dusk fell as the family sat together talking, passing a bottle of rum between them. Killian was sharing pirate stories and Henry sharing his adventures trying to find his sister. Hope laughed at some, like Jefferson getting stuck in quicksand after getting too cocky. She told some foster home stories, some good like with her best friend Sam, and some bad. Hope watched her father's eyes flash with anger during the bad stories. She knew he felt guilt, wanting to be there to protect her. Some drunken stories were shared, lightening the mood back to where it was. Hope revealed she mostly got drunk with rum and Killian mumbled something like "That's my girl" before taking another swig.

Killian was getting ready to tell an embarrassing story on her grandfather when suddenly something hit the side of the Jolly. He stopped for a moment and looked over to the side, as the side bumped again. He crossed over carefully, hand on his cutlass. Hope wanted to say something, but Henry gave her the signal to stay quiet. Each of them standing, following Killian quietly, hands on their weapons. Killian reached the edge of the ship, putting up his hook signaling them to stop, Killian peered over the side into the water. There was nothing he could see.

All of sudden from the other side of the ship, an ear-piercing screech came from the depths of the water. A mermaid launched herself over the jolly's deck grabbing for Hope and missing, plunging into the water on the other side.

"Fucking mermaids." Hook growled, "Henry, Hope, get your blades ready!"

Henry and Hope listened to Father, waiting with their blades, Killian on side, Henry on the other and Hope at the Aft on the upper deck. It was silent for a good five minutes as they waited. Then they all came at once.

There were hundreds of them! The mermaids were flinging themselves towards the deck on all sides, clawing at the humans and trying to claw at the wood of the ship, trying to tear it apart. Killian started swinging his cutlass at the vile creatures and the bloodbath began. Mermaids were screeching as they fell from the injuries of the blades, Henry and Killian not batting an eye as they cut them down. One clawed Killian in the shoulder, drawing blood.

"Ow! Bloody bitch!" Killian gritted through his teeth spearing the mermaid at the end of his sword and shoving her into the sea. The water started to turn a dark red around them.

"Where did they all come from?" Henry called over his shoulder, slicing another mermaid through the torso, guts spilling as she fell on the deck.

"I don't know but this many are usually summoned," Killian called back. He panicked for a moment and looked to find his daughter.

Hope was keeping up with the mermaids who were launching themselves high up the aft of the ship, slicing at the mermaid's flesh causing them to scream on their way down. She speared two on the end of her blade, knocking the two of them in the ocean. Killian couldn't be prouder. Hope noticed the mermaids were focused on her brother and her father. She ran from the upper deck to help them, spearing a mermaid that was headed for Henry's throat just in time. Hope had her back turned to the side of the ship as a mermaid launched up and clawed her back, tearing skin as she sank down. Hope let out a scream causing Killian and Henry to turn and look, but before either could move to her Hope acted,

"Fuck you!" Hope screamed as she stabbed the mermaid in the throat. She was most definitely Killian's daughter, through and through. Another mermaid launched herself up to Henry, clawing his thigh. He let out a wail and stabbed the mermaid clean through the spine.

The battle was getting out of hand and Killian knew it; they had to get out of here.

"Hope!" Killian called to his daughter, "Get to the Helm and get us the bloody hell out of here!"

Hope didn't need to be told twice as she ran to the helm with all her might. She spun the helm 6 notches port away from the mermaids, trying to get them on course. She heard wailing and screaming from down below. It was now storming, the seas turning rough as they thrashed the Jolly Roger around. Hope tried to keep the helm steady through the madness as wails from below still rang out.

At that moment 100 mermais launched the deck at once, targeting Killian and Henry. Both were swinging their blades with all their might. Hope watched in terror. She didn't know how to help her family. Turning her attention back to the helm, she tried to sail true until she heard Henry cry out.

"Get off of me sea bitch!"

Hope ran to the rail and looked over. A mermaid was on top of her brother, trying to bite his throat out, Henry fighting with all his might.

"Henry!" She cried. Hope went to move to him but before she could Killian was at his side, yanking the mermaid up by her hair

"Get off of my son!" Killian growled, and sliced the mermaids throat.

Killian helped Henry up and they went on fighting. A mermaid launched herself over the aft, grabbing Hope and started to drag her toward the edge to pull her under. Hope was fighting with all her might, but her cutlass got dropped by the helm. She was fighting like hell to get back to it, but it was no use. Killian couldn't see her, so she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Daddy! Henry!"

Henry and Killian looked up and saw the mermaid trying to climb back over the deck, his daughter's feet in her hands as Hope tried to crawl away clawing at the deck.

"No!" Killian screamed, and he ran for her, Henry fending off the mermaids as he ran. He didn't know he could move as fast as he did, but he made it to the deck at the last second, grabbing Hope's hand as the mermaid pulled her over.

"I got you Starfish!" Killian gasped, gripping her tightly. He lost his daughter once, he would not lose her again.

"Give it up pirate," The mermaid's voice sneered. "You'll never win."

Killian looked to his daughter, and she nodded to him. Hope grabbed Killian's hook and released her other hand as he dropped his cutlass to her. Hope caught it and stabbed the mermaid in the back of the skull. The mermaid shrieked in pain and let go of Hope as she fell to her death. Killian pulled Hope back over the side and onto the deck. He wanted to check her for injury, but the pair heard Henry scream. Killian and Hope ran to the rail as Henry was about to be drug over by five mermaids.

"Henry!" Killian started to move to him.

"No!" Hope screamed her hands moving out.

At that moment her hands shot out a white bright light, enough to engulf the ship, killing the rest of the mermaids on board. Killian and Henry looked around, in absolute shock.

Hope had magic.

The rest of the mermaids retreated in the depths of the sea, now stained red with blood.

Hope sank to the deck, staring at her hands, shaking. How in the hell did she do that? Emotions started to hit her like a tidal wave. She almost lost her father and her brother, again. She almost died, Killian saved her. Tears started to flow as she felt a presence in front of her, it was Henry.

"Are you ok?" His eyes were full of concern for her and it broke her. Hope launch herself into Henry's arms, the realization she almost lost her big brother again hitting here hard. She gripped him tight, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh, Hopie, its ok. I'm ok." Henry whispered, rocking her back and forth.

"Where's Dad?" Hope sobbed out, needing to see her father.

"I'm right here starfish." Hope released her brother and looked up to the left of her, seeing her father at the helm. Hope jumped up and hugged Killian tightly, forgetting the pain of her injuries. Killian hugged his daughter tightly, the thought of losing her again shaking him to his very core. Henry stood and took over at the helm, so Killian could help his sister. Killian released her and walked her over to the bench and sat her down, kneeling in front of her.

"My darling daughter I need you to look at me," Killian said softly. Hope looked up, meeting his gaze. She saw, no anger, no fear. Just concern and love.

"Are you alright? Are you injured?" Killian began

Hope nodded, "Yeah, damn sea bitch clawed my back."

Killian turned her slowly to see and she had four gashes between her shoulders about seven inches long. It would need sewn up, but for the moment it was ok.

"I will sew you up in a few minutes, but it doesn't look too bad." Killian said quietly, "Do you want to tell me how you used magic?"

"I don't know how." Hope answered truthfully.

"Can you tell me what you were feeling?"

Hope nodded, "I was thinking I had to do whatever it took to save you and Henry. I couldn't lose my family again."

"Aye, your magic is tied to your emotions like your mothers is." Killian explained, "You were feeling scared and your thoughts were on saving us which is why the mermaids perished and your brother and I didn't."

Henry tied the helm off and joined his sister and Killian, the sea calm enough now to do so

"You aren't afraid of me?" Hope whispered, her emotions cracking in her voice.

"No lass," Killian gave her a smile," Your magic is good and pure like Emma's." His smile fell. "However, I was afraid today. I almost lost you and Henry. Don't you two ever scare me like that again." Killian looked to his son, then back to his daughter. Hope met his eyes and saw he was holding back tears. Hope nodded, hugging her father around the neck. Killian pulled Henry in and embraced them both. When he released her, Killian gave Hope a smirk.

"You are most definitely my daughter though. You are one hell of a fighter.".

Hope gave him a small smile. Together the family headed to the main deck and started the cleanup process. Mermaid bodies got dumped overboard, there were at least fifty on deck if not more. After the bodies were dumped, the deck started to get scrubbed by Killian and Henry as Hope went to retrieve medical supplies. Once the deck was clean they all met in the captain's cabin.

Killian had gashes in his shoulder from the mermaids. He had a few cuts elsewhere, but his shoulder was the worst, Henry had claw marks in his leg and near his neck and Hope had claw marks down her back and scratches at her ankles. The trio looked like they had just been through the ringer and it was a miracle they all survived. Killian knew they needed to talk about this, to figure it out but He needed to tend to his children first.

"Hope come here." He said patting a chair. Hope was now wearing a tank top and sweats, so her wounds could be cleaned with better ease. Hope nodded, sitting on the chair with her back to her father.

"Deep breath love, this is going to hurt." Killian warned. Hope nodded and grabbed Henry's hand, who was sitting across from her. Killian soaked a rag in rum and pressed it against her gashes. Tears sprang her eyes and she let out a gasp of pain, clinging to Henry's hand harder. Killian winced, he didn't want to hurt his daughter in any way, but he couldn't let this get infected. He got the needle and thread to sew the wounds shut as he met Henry's eyes. Henry got the point he needed to distract Hope from the pain she was about to experience.

"Hey Hopie, look at me. Tell me about your favorite places in New York," He said, letting his sister grip both of his hands.

Henry distracting her had helped, even though she could still feel the needle traveling in and out of her skin. How a man with one hand could do that with such skill Hope would never understand. Henry was next, also wearing shorts and a t shirt now so Killian could work on his upper thigh. Killian was last, Henry sewing up his shoulder as Killian talked to Hope, trying to take his mind off the pain. The trio started talking about the mermaids, and the conversation took the more serious turn it needed to.

"Who could have done this?" Hope asked.

"Well many can command mermaids with a spell and a sand dollar, making them bend to their every whim." Killian explained.

"It had to be Yzma." Henry concluded, finishing up his father's shoulder.

"You think so lad?"

"Isn't it obvious? She wants us dead. Without us we can't rescue the savior. No savior, no way the curse is breaking."

"It makes sense." Hope added.

"Aye that it does. We all should get out rest, it has been a long day." Killian sighed.

Both Henry and Hope bid their father goodnight Hope staying in the captain's cabin and Henry going below to crew quarters. Killian retreated to the upper deck, needing to check the helm. After making sure all was secure, he laid on the bench near the helm and looked up at the stars. Today started out wonderful and had gotten worse. He missed his wife, and he was so close to her now he could taste her lips on his, her warm body in his arms. It made his heart clench, thinking about the horrible visions that Yzma was making her see. Emma had the purest heart of anyone he had ever known besides his daughter. His swan did not deserve this, and all Killian wanted to do was free her from this hell.

"Hold on just a little longer Swan," Killian whispered, his tears silently falling. The emotions of today finally hit and Killian let his emotions release, now that he was alone.

It did not sit well with him Yzma wanted his family dead and had almost succeeded.

Next time, he would be ready.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The crashing and breaking of objects echoed throughout the temple. Yzma had the mermaids report back after the battle, and the results were not in her favor. Yzma's guard flinched as items slammed magically into the walls. When she was this pissed, it was best just to leave her be.

Yzma started pacing back and forth frantically. She needed to come up with a new plan, and fast. If her calculations were correct, there were almost to the island where Emma was trapped. She started to pace again, and then stopped. A sadistic smile crossed her face. When her thoughts of the island crossed her mind, she remembered one very important detail; the island was surrounded by sirens. Poseidon originally placed them there to lure any sailors to their death and keep them away from his trident. Yzma giggled and retreated to her potions table, picking up the sand dollar once more,

"Oh, Ursula Dear." Yzma oozed. "I have a job for your creatures."

"What is it?" Ursula groaned in annoyance. "You cost me damn near my entire mermaid force yesterday!"

'"I know, but I have a sure way to end them."

Ursula laughed a bone chilling laugh, "Well then, tell me all about it darling."

* * *

As the sun rose, the Isle de Murta was in sight. Hope stood and the rail and watched, knowing that soon another battle was about to begin. Her back was still sore from yesterday, but her father's stitching proved to be flawless. She was still dressed in her sweats, tank top and was wandering around barefoot. It was warm, and on the ship, she felt like home. She jogged up to the upper deck where the helm was. As she got up there, she spotted her father on a bench, still asleep. His cheeks were tear stained, and his good hand clutched his cutlass, and Hope knew that the events of the night before had really gotten to him. Stepping out of weapon range, Hope shook her father's foot, trying to rouse him from his slumber.

"Dad." Hope whispered quietly. She shook him a little harder. "Dad." she said it louder this time. "Dad!" Hope shook him harder, startling him awake. Killian brought his hook back, ready to sink it into the chest of whoever dared wake him. As looked down toward his feet, He spotted a green eyed brunette, trying not to laugh.

"Hope Elizabeth," Killian playfully scolded. "It is bad form to shake a pirate captain awake."

"I figured, which is why I shook your foot." Hope chided with a giggle. She extended her hand and gripped her father's hook, helping him sit up. Killian rolled is neck and his shoulders, eliciting a pop from both. Hope sat down next to him on the bench, looking at him earnestly.

"Why did you sleep up here?" Hope asked, not beating around the bush.

Killian shook his head, "You have the tact of your mother and your grandfather."

"Dad…" Hope raised an eyebrow at him.

"Starfish, I watched you almost die in front of me yesterday. You and your brother. I came up here, to deal with my emotions alone. I have a reputation to uphold." Killian smiled at her, "Pirate and all."

"You know, it's becoming more and more clear to me where I get the trait of bottling up my feelings from." Hope rolled her eyes.

Killian let out a laugh, "Oh darling, if you think I'm bad, wait until you talk to your mother."

"Oh, I get it from both sides, that's wonderful." Hope shook her head. "Well, dad I mostly woke you up to let you know the island was close."

Killian nodded and he and Hope stood and made their way to the helm. Killian surveyed the island and how far they were, when Henry joined them on deck. Henry looked at his sister's appearance and let out a laugh.

"Good morning Hopie. Nice outfit."

Hope surveyed her brother's appearance. He still wore the shorts and t-shirt from the night before. "Hey, bite me. Yours isn't much better." she quipped. "Besides, why should I get dressed when I feel at home?".

Henry smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, "Good point."

Killian looked over at his kids and smiled. The fact that his daughter felt at home on his ship made his heart soar.

"What's the plan dad?" Henry questioned, breaking the silence.

"Henry, lower the anchor. Then meet me and Hope in the cabin." Killian responded.

"Aye, aye!" Henry gave an exaggerated salute and went about helping his father. Both his sister and his father let out a laugh as they made their way to the cabin. As they sat around the desk with a tray of fruit of breakfast, Henry joined them.

"Ok my children," Killian began, "Here is the plan. We are going to approach the back side of the island. There are sirens that circle the front of the island were Poseidon's trident resides."

"So, if we go to the back side of the island, then we are less likely to trigger them?" Hope inquired.

"Exactly, Starfish. Plus, the back side of the island is closer to the tower where your mother is being held." Killian grabbed his dagger and pointed at the map. "I will need you two to stay with the ship in case of sirens or more fucking mermaids." He moved his dagger to another area on the island. "This is where the tower is. I will enter through the back and retrieve your mother."

"Wookie prisoner gag?" Henry question incredulously.

Killian let out a laugh, "Not this time my boy."

"Wookie prisoner gag? Like from Star Wars?" Hope echoed is disbelief.

"Tell you what Hopie, after we rescue mom, I will tell you the story." Henry promised

"Deal"

Killian looked seriously at his children, "You are to watch out for each other. Protect each other with everything you have, do you understand me?" Both nodded, never had seen their father that serious before. "Alright then, let's get ready to go."

"Yeah! Operation Rescue Swan is on!" Henry cheered and left the room.

"What is it with him and the operation names?" Hope looked at her father.

"Another story for our return." Killian kissed his daughter on top of her head.

He let Hope get ready first, Donning the same leather breeches, jacket, and boots but this time she had on a teal pirate shirt, one he had especially made for Emma many years go. Her hair was in a braid off to the side, and cutlass in place on her hip. Henry had on his same blue tunic and black pants from the day before, his sword also in place ready to go. Killian rifled around the cabin, trying to find a particular vest. Finally, he found it. Killian scrubbed his face and tried to comb down his unruly hair. As he dressed, Killian put on a fresh black shirt with a high collar, black leather pants, and his necklace of Pirate charms. He put on his thumb ring, his ring that broke his curse, and his silver wedding band. Next came on his vest, the one that was Emma's favorite. The vest was a deep red, with a black floral embroidered design. Killian clipped his sword to his belt and lastly, put on his black leather jacket, that he had been without for far too long.

Hope and Henry were on the deck sparring when Killian emerged about by the helm. The duo stopped and looked, Henry smiled, and Hope's eyes widened.

"Woah." Hope whispered. "Now that's a pirate captain. He looks like the just popped out of a storybook."

"He's back." Henry whispered back with a grin.

"All hands-on deck!" Killian's voice bellowed. Hope and Henry got to work helping their father set sail.

It was time.

* * *

Emma was lying on the floor, hands chained to either side. After the episode Yzma had put her through that morning she just needed to lay down and breath. She couldn't imagine this kind of pain at a constant, and then her mind went to Killian. If he had been through this pain for however long it has been, she couldn't bear it. Emma felt her stomach growl, pulling out of her thoughts.

"I would kill for a grilled cheese right now." Emma huffed. "And onion rings, and hot chocolate, and…"

As her thoughts went to food, she could feel Yzma's magic start to overtake her again.

_You left them!_ The voice cried in her head. _You Left her like you were left, let her grow up in the same hell as you did!_

"I didn't want to!" Emma screamed. "You made me! You stole my family from me, and you made me!"

The magic gripped her tighter, causing her to scream in agony, making her bleed from the inside out.

"No! It's not my fault! You did this you fucking bitch!" Emma screamed again. "You took them away from me! Killian!"

As the magic tightened its grip, shards of magic pierced her skin. Her cries became screams of anguish, words no longer able to form.

* * *

The Jolly Roger approached the back of the island in stealth like motion. She drifted through the water in seamless silence. As Killian got them as close as they could, Henry lowered the anchor as silently as possible. It was about 30 yards from the Jolly to the shore, meaning the dinghy would need to be used. Killian nodded, and both children followed him to his cabin.

"Do you have everything?" Hope asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Aye love, Map, cutlass, talisman."

"What do you have for a talisman?" Henry asked.

Killian pulled out a silver chain with a ring on the bottom. The ring was silver with a large black stone. "Is that the ring you gave her in Camelot?" Henry questioned softly.

Killian nodded. "Aye, if that doesn't work, true loves kiss should to the trick."

"Is that the ring you gave her as the dark one?" Hope asked her father, "Henry told me about it."

"Aye starfish it is. I gave it to her then, to remind her who she was, I am hoping that now it does the same thing."

"And if it doesn't? Is true love's kiss a real thing?"

"Aye. The most powerful magic in all the realms. It is the only thing that can break any curse."

Hope nodded and pulled her father in for a tight hug. Killian embraced her back, not sure what to think of her sudden outburst of emotion." You better come back to us," Hope whispered. "Both of you, better come back to us."

Killian kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tight. "I will starfish, I promise."

"Dad it's time." Henry whispered.

Killian nodded and released Hope; he made his way to hug Henry.

"Take of her my boy." Killian squeezed Henry tight. "I love you both."

Henry nodded, "Tell mom we're waiting for her."

Killian nodded and smiled. The trio headed to the deck and loaded Killian into the dinghy. Hope and Henry lowered it slowly. As Killian started to row to the back of the island, cries of anguish sounded from the tower. Hope clasped her hand over her mouth, Henry bit his lip, and Killian rowed faster.

This ends now.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Captain Swan reunion this chapter! **

**Chapter 12**

As Killian made his way to the back of the island, the screams from the top of the tower were getting louder. Whatever Yzma was putting Emma through, it was bad. His Swan was much stronger than this, and if it was making her cry out in such a fashion it had to be close to hell.

As the dinghy hit the shore, Killian jumped out and pulled it hard on the shore, away from the water just in case the sirens tried to steal his way back to the ship. As he started to climb up to the tower, the sound of Emma's suffering started to become louder and rang in his ears. He surveyed the door and saw two of Yzma's Incan guards with their staffs. Killian knew of the Black Fairy's magic and what these staff could do thanks to Hope and Henry. The element of surprise was going to be his best bet. He stealthily snuck around the tower, slitting the throat of the closest guard, not a sound was made other than his body hitting the ground. The second guard did not hear him coming as he rounded to the other side of the tower and slit the throat of the second guard as well. Killian wiped the blood off of his sword on his pants and stepped inside

* * *

Hope and Henry were on the deck of the Jolly, watching nervously. Henry kept his eyes locked on the tower while Hope paced behind him, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something didn't feel right.

"Hope, you're going to wear a hole in the deck if you keep pacing." Henry huffed at his sister.

"Yeah well I can't explain it, but something doesn't feel right." Hope snapped.

"I know I can sense it too."

"What do we do?"

"All we can do for now is wait."

The two stood side by side, watching the tower where their mothers' screams rang through the quiet of the island, waiting.

* * *

As Killian made his way through the tower, it reminded him of the time that the author cursed them to the Villains and Heroes alternate reality. He and Henry made it to that tower to rescue Emma. Even though at the time, he didn't remember her he had felt drawn to her in a way he could never explain. She was his true love, and he was going to get her back. As Killian slid down the hallways silently, Emma's screams started to dissipate a bit. He wanted to get to her as fast as he could, but he couldn't tip off Yzma that he was there, or all of this would be for not. As he climbed the tower, Emma's screams stopped. A small rush of hope started to fill his veins as he heard a voice, he had been missing for twenty years.

"Is that the best you got? You stupid bitch! Come on!"

Killian smirked to himself._ That's my girl._

As he continued to rise the stairs a cry of pure anguish, of pain and suffering unlike he had heard before. The sound tore at his heart and stole his breath, he had to get to her, Now.

"Hold on Swan." He whispered as he rose the stairs faster.

* * *

Hope clung to Henry at the shrieks of anguish came from the tower. Hope cover her mouth to stifle her cry and Henry hugged her close both starting at the tower. The cries of pure anguish from their mother made them both emotional.

"What's taking him so long?" Hope whimpered.

"I don't know, but we need to trust dad. He knows what he's doing" Henry responded quietly.

He knew Emma was strong, probably the strongest person he had ever known. She had survived curses, being The Dark One, and losing Killian to the underworld. But if the visions were as bad to be believed, then one person could only hold on for so long.

The siblings held their breath, all of their faith in their father now.

* * *

The visions circling in Emma's head were pure hell. Killian maimed and hung on a mast, Henry dead by mermaids, and Hope, her precious daughter killed by Yzma. She was fighting so hard, trying so hard to hang on.

"No, it's not real!" Emma screamed. The voices in her head screamed and her, _this is your fault. You failed them; you deserve this! You don't deserve their love; you don't deserve Killian's love. You're still that little lost girl, Give in! _ Emma could feel black shards of black fairy dust stabbing through her skin. She let a shriek out so loud she didn't hear the door of her cell open and shut.

Killian couldn't believe his eyes. Emma was chained to the floor writing in pain. Her screams echoing in the walls, he could see the shards of black stabbing through her skin. He was losing her. Killian could feel his tears burning his eyes as he ran to her side.

"Emma," Killian whispered. "Hold on love, just a minute longer." He took the ring out of his satchel and put it around her neck. Nothing was happening, she screamed louder.

"No!" Emma screamed "I'm sorry Killian! I failed!"

Killian started to panic; he was losing her. He knelt on the floor and pulled her up to a kneeling position in front of him, holding her body flush against his and cradling her head with his right hand so she didn't hurt herself. She let out on last vile scream and collapsed into him, the vision still having her under.

"Emma?" Killian shook her gently, "Emma!" she wasn't responding. She was barely breathing, limp in his arms.

Killian cradled her head in his hands and looked at his darling wife, tears rolling down his face, "Emma come back to me."

He cradled her head just right and kissed her lips softly, tenderly pouring every ounce of love and everything he felt for her in this kiss. A burst of white light shouted out from their lips and filled the room. He pulled back a fraction, searching her face looking for any signs of life. It was if time had stopped, and he had stopped breathing. At that moment, he had heard a sound that sounded like a stir. Emerald eyes flashed open and darted around the room. She wasn't lying on the floor like normal, her arms were still chained down, but she was up on her knees, being help by something. Her eyes locked onto the blue ones staring back at her, black hair and dark stubble framed the face. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

Henry and Hope started at the tower, the screams had stopped and now they were just waiting. At that moment they heard a thump along the hull of the Jolly and screeching above in the sky. Henry looked over the side, and Hope looked up in the sky.

At that moment they each had the correct sentiment.

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

"Oh my god," Emma gasped. "Killian?"

"Hello my love." Killian choked out, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Do you think you could unchain me so I can give my husband a proper hello?"

Killian laughed and helped her stand. He broke the shackle off of her right and then her left. As Emma ran her hand over her wrists, she looked at him. He was here, he was real.

It was as if the world had disappeared when the two locked eyes. All it took was that one moment and they ran toward each other like they were back on Neverland and newly in love. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and Killian wrapped his arms around her waist. Her picked her up and hoisted her in his arms as she placed her lips to his for a needy kiss. Their lips and tongues tangled together, as if coming home. Killian set her down gently and pulled her in tighter. Now that he had her back in his arms, he never wanted to let her go again.

Emma was the first to pull back, tears streaming down her face as she put both her hands on either side of Killian's getting a good look at him.

"How?" She sobbed. "How are you here?"

"Now where have I heard that before?" Killian smiled at her

Emma sobbed out a laugh and kissed him again. "But seriously, how are you here."

"The kids found me."

"Kid's?"

"Aye, love. Henry and Hope."

"Hope? He found her?"

"Aye my darling he did. Wait until you meet her, she's incredible."

Emma stopped for a second and her face fell, "Does She hate me?"

"No love of course not. She's bloody nervous about meeting you though."

"Meeting me, Why?"

Killian paused a moment, "Well. She is just hoping she's enough." He kissed his wife on the forehead, "Ready to meet her?"

Emma nodded, and kissed him again. "I love you."

"And I you darling. Let us leave this place."

"God yes. Take me home."

Hand in hand, Killian and Emma made their way out of the tower.

* * *

Mermaids started to flop on the deck and sirens circled the sky. This was absolutely insane. Henry was slashing at the mermaids on deck, as Hope was on the upper deck, trying to get the sirens down. Henry was thankfully to distracted to hear their song by the mermaids at his feet trying to kill him.

"Hope!" Henry yelled. "Go below in Mom's stuff, there is a bow and quiver!"

"What are you nuts? I'm not leaving you out here alone!"

"Go! I'll be fine! You need something with more air support!"

"No! I will not leave you!"

As Hope said that magic blasted a siren over her head and evaporated the beast. The mermaids started to flood the deck and Hope jumped down to help her brother.

* * *

As they came out of tower, Emma looked over at the Jolly Roger and let a horrified gasp,

"Killian," She grabbed his sleeve and pointed. "We need to move."

"Bloody hell," He grasped her hand and they ran down the hill to the dinghy. The pair were able to get the small boat into the water and rowed back toward the jolly. Emma held her hands out on either side of the boat, creating a protective barrier around them. As they got closer to the Jolly, mermaids started to try to attack them, bouncing off the barrier.

"Killian, Hurry!"

* * *

The deck was soaked in blood once again, bodies of mermaid and sirens alike scattered everywhere. Hope slit the throat of a siren who was trying to lull Henry into the water with her song and he skewered a mermaid that was trying to take her overboard. They both were covered in blood and sweat, doing their best to defeat the attack. A mermaid grabbed Henry's foot and started to pull him over. Hope screamed and try to run to him, but a mermaid held her fast by her arms and started to drag her over. She couldn't use her magic, not when she couldn't see him.

"Poor Princess." the mermaid spat. "Too bad you'll never see your precious family again."

Hope heard a voice from the deck and a blast of magic shook the deck. She hooked her foot on the rail as a head of dark hair appeared of the rail.

"Get you fucking claws off my sister!" Henry sneered and slit the mermaids throat, watching her fall into the deep. He helped Hope up and hugged her close. "You ok?"

"I am now. How did you get out of that?"

"I thought it was you. Magic rocked the ship."

"It wasn't me. I couldn't see you."

As the siblings looked over to where Henry was hanging. They saw the ropes to the dinghy go taught and the boat appeared with a handsome pirate and a blonde, in a tattered dress clinging on to him she got out of the boat and on to the deck.

"Mom?" Henry whispered.

Killian looked at the deck and made a face of disgust. "Bloody mermaids."

"Allow me." With one wave of Emma's hand the deck was clean, and bodies were gone.

"Mom!" Henry ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Henry!" Emma hugged him back and took a step back placing both hands on his face, "Oh my god look at you!" Henry choked out a sob and embraced her again.

Killian smiled at the reunion and saw Hope and smiled. "Hello my starfish." Hope launched herself in her father's arms hugging him tightly. He laughed at released her, "Ready to get reacquainted with your mother?"

Hope nodded. She was absolutely terrified, but it was now or never.

Emma released Henry and turned to Killian. There she was face to face with a brunette with her eyes and cheekbones and Killian's smile. She couldn't believe it.

"Em," Killian began. "I would like you to re meet our daughter, Hope."

"Hi mom." Hope whispered softly. Tears were already streaming down her face as she took a step forward.

Emma was not a very emotional person, not ever really. But, when it came to her kids or her husband, all bets were off the table. Emma stepped forward, and held her arms out to her daughter, if she was anything like she was, she wouldn't want to be pushed. Hope ran into her mother's arms and Emma held her tight, tears flowing between the both of them.

"Shh, baby it's ok." Emma cooed to her daughter. "I am so sorry." Her hand came up to cradle her daughter's head, as her father always did to her. "Let me look at you."

Hope took a step back as her mother surveyed her. She looked so much like them both, but Emma could tell by the scars on her arms that Hope had a similar childhood to her own and it made her blood boil. "You're so beautiful. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah we do but Mom?" Emma looked at her daughter as Hope hauled her hard into a hug.

Killian slapped Henry on the shoulder as the two watched the mother and daughter reunion.

Finally, after 20 years, they were a family again.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Mature content ahead. I do not own OUAT or the characters we love. The story is all my own.**

**Chapter 13**

Killian and Henry quickly readied the ship and sailed far away enough that the sirens couldn't sense the ship near the trident's resting place. They dropped anchor about 10 miles north, all of them being exhausted from the day.

"Henry are you hurt?" Emma asked her son.

"A little, I have some small gashes from today and a big one on my thigh."

"Come here kid, let me see."

Henry showed Emma when he was hurt and she held her hand over him, healing everything with the glow of her good magic. "Better?" She asked him.

"Much." Henry smiled at her. "Hope probably could use it to."

Emma had a terrified look on her face but nodded and headed down deck. Hope was sitting on the side rail of the ship and her mother approached her.

"Can I see your shoulder?" Emma asked cautiously. Hope nodded and let Emma pull her shirt down enough to expose her shoulder enough to where the gashes from the mermaid were exposed. "This might feel a little weird, but it'll be over in just a second ok?"

"Ok Mom."

Emma placed her hand over Hope's wounded shoulder, focusing all of her magic she had available on healing her daughter. A purple glow radiated from Emma's hand and enveloped Hope, sending a warm tingle down her whole left side.

"There." Emma proclaimed when the skin was smoothed over again. "Good as new."

Hope smiled at her mother, "Thank you. That felt better than the rum does."

Emma let out a short laugh, "Don't I know it." Emma shifted her feet and continued. "Hope, I do want to talk, but if you're not ready I understand. Trust me, I understand better than anyone. So, when you are, I will be waiting." She turned and walked away.

"Mom, wait." Hope called out as she jumped down from the railing. Emma turned and looked at her daughter with a raised brow. Hope giggled, apparently that was where she got that look from. "I've spent 20 years without you, and honestly that's long enough for me. I know this is going to be a hard conversation, but I don't want to waste any more time."

Emma gave her a bright smile. "Tell you what, let me change out of this god forsaken dress, and we will talk at dinner with your father and brother. Sound good?"

Hope nodded, and she lunged forward to hug her mother and she hesitated. This was new for both of them, and she didn't want to push it.

"It's ok, Hope. You can hug me." Emma said with a warm smile. Hope lunged at her mother and hugged her hard.

"Hopie!" Henry called out, "Come help me with dinner!"

"Ok!" Hope smiled at her mother and ran to join Henry.

Emma smiled at the sight and went down to the captain's cabin to change. As she pushed the heavy door open, she looked around the room and took in everything. Her trunks of clothing hadn't moved, and the books still lined the shelves. There were maps, papers, and quills strewn about. Pictures of the family were everywhere, and it warmed Emma's heart. Henry had taken care of the Jolly like his own. Emma made her way to a trunk and lifted out a pair of black leather pants and a white blouse. She found her black boots tucked away safely under the bed next to her cutlass. The door opened and she looked up, meeting eyes with Killian.

"Need a hand love?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Killian smiled at her and it warmed her heart as did the banter of so many years ago.

"I truly was wondering if you needed help love." Killian retorted. "The back of that blasted thing is a corset."

"Yes my dear, I would appreciate the help."

Killian came up behind her and started to unlace the corset, exposing her skin little by little. His breath caught in his throat at the scars that were now there due to Yzma's magic.

Emma heard his breathing changed and she turned around to face him. "Killian it's ok, I'm ok."

Killian shook his head, "Darling you almost died. I should have gotten to you faster."

"Hey, hey." Emma put her hand on his face. "Don't do that. This isn't like the Dark One fiasco. This was entirely out of our control."

Killian met her gaze and the fact that she was here made his emotions start to bubble up. "I've missed you, Swan."

"I missed you too." Emma placed a tender kiss on his lips. "I don't intend to miss you again for a very long time."

Killian smiled and kissed her as needy, raw, passion took over him. She responded to him just and needily as Killian hoisted her up and set her on his desk. Emma wrapped her leg around him and pulled him closer. His kisses trailed down her jaw, and down her chest.

"Killian.." Emma gasped out. She needed him so bad, but they had to stop for now. "Wait… Kids… Dinner…"

"Bloody hell." He groaned and set his head down on her chest. "You're right. I'm sorry love I got carried away."

Emma smiled down at him and ran her hands through his hair. "It's ok. You can make it up to me later."

Killian smiled and helped her up. "Aye love, I plan on it."

Emma shimmied out of her dress and put on her pirate garb as her mother referred to it. Killian gave her her hair brush and Emma brushed her hair out for the first time in years and put it in a braid. Last but not least, Emma placed Killian's ring from camelot over her head.

"Love," Killian said quietly and handed her a small wooden box. "You might want this."

Emma gave him a confused look and opened the box slowly. Inside was a white gold band with a diamond on top sitting with a silver band.

"My wedding ring." She gasped and looked up at her husband. "I thought it was lost with the curse."

"No, my love. Henry and I made sure they were safe."

Emma grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss, full of passion and love. This kiss rivaled the first one that they shared in Neverland.

"I love you." She gasped out.

"God I've waited years to hear that." Killian pulled her in by neck and kissed her back with as much passion as she gave him. "I love you too Swan."

Emma open the box and took her rings out, placing them back on her left hand where they belong.

"Come on," She said grabbing his hook, "The kids are probably waiting."

"As You Wish."

* * *

Hope and Henry had the table set on deck with a meal that would surprise Emma. With a lot of work on saving to and a little magic, it turned out pretty good.

"You think she will like it?" Hope asked nervously.

"I know so." Henry said pulling his sister in for a hug.

Henry and Hope heard footsteps coming up from below and they turned and saw their parents, walking toward the table. Emma held onto Killian by his hook, and in his hand was rum. She had on her white blouse, black leather pants and black boots. She looked more like the mother Henry knew.

"You look way better Mom." Henry said as he approached his mother for a hug.

"Thanks, kid." Emma smiled, "I feel better."

"Mom?" Hope stepped around her brother. "We have a surprise for you."

Emma smiled warmly at her daughter. "Lead the way kiddo."

She followed Hope around to the table and her heart stopped her throat. "You guys made grilled cheese?"

"With onion rings." Henry piped in

"How?" Emma asked.

"A lot of hard work and a little bit of magic." Hope answered.

Emma smiled and hugged her kids. "Thank you both so much."

"Let's eat!" Killian shouted headed to the table.

The family sat down together to eat, and if they weren't on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean, it would have almost seemed normal. Hope, for the first time in her life, was having dinner with her brother and her parents. The conversation was light, as Killian and Emma told stories of them and their family.

"Wait, Grandma hit Grandpa in the face with a rock?" Hope asked, choking back laughter.

"Before we went through the bloody portal." Killian responded

"After that it was a jewelry box." Emma interjected.

"Wow, When I woke up last week, I never would have thought I was the granddaughter of Snow White."

The conversation shifted after that, "Hope." Emma asked carefully, staring at her glass of rum, "I know this won't be easy, but can you tell me about your past?"

Hope took a deep breath and went into her past. This time it was easier, having told her father a few days ago. She told her mother about the foster homes. Alexander, her job, school, and her dog. She told her about everything.

Emma sipped on her rum and listened intently. Did the universe hate her family for some reason? First her, now her poor baby? When She found Yzma, she was going to make her suffer greatly.

Killian put his arm over Emma's shoulder in silent support. He knew how hard this all was to hear, especially for her. They never wanted this for her, especially with what Emma had gone through as well. Emma took a big gulp of rum before she finally spoke.

"Kiddo," She addressed her daughter. "I never wanted this for you, not any of this. When I tell you, I know how you feel, I'm not being empathetic, I really truly do."

"What do you mean, Mom?"

Emma look a deep breath and Killian poured her more rum. "When I was a baby, August, who is also known as Pinocchio, took me to the diner nearest where we came out of that tree. He and I went into a foster home. August swore to Marco that he would watch after me, but instead of doing that, he ran."

Hope nodded, listening intently.

"After that I was in and out of all kinds of foster homes. I was adopted by the Swan's, but they gave me back once they had children of their own. When I was 15, I met Lily, who is also the daughter of Maleficent but that's a different story."

She raised an eyebrow at her mother.

Emma almost choked on her rum with how much her daughter looked like Killian at that moment.

"Anyway, Lily and I got into some trouble and due to that I lost another family. I was almost adopted by a woman named Ingrid but she thought I had magic so I thought the only person who could love me was someone who was certifiably insane."

"Even though we found out later she was the Ice Queen." Killian commented

"And she cursed Storybrooke with the Spell of shattered Sight." Henry added.

"What?" Hope questioned.

"Again." Emma interrupted, "Another story for another time."

"Sorry Mom. Continue." Henry said sheepishly.

"After that I met Neal.." Emma continued. "Sorry Henry, she needs to know this part."

"Its ok." Henry commented.

"I stole a stolen car that Neal had stolen first. He was my first love, and we both lived by breaking the law. When we were in Phoenix, he had gotten into trouble and stole some watches. I went to retrieve the watches for him, and he took all but one to fence them for money so we could go to Tallahassee. When we were supposed to meet, he left me to take the fall for him and I ended up in jail. It was not long after that I found out I was pregnant with your brother. I had him in jail, and I gave him up to give him his best chance, because at the time I knew it wasn't with me."

"And when he was eight, he found you right?" Hope asked quietly.

Emma nodded, "The rest you know. But Hope I need you to understand something." Emma reached across the table and took her daughter's hand. "It was not supposed to be the same with you, we did everything we could to keep you. I want you to understand that you are enough, and you always have been enough. This curse, it was different than the first ones we went through. I would have been cursed with my parents if they had kept me. If we had tried to keep you, or bring you here, Yzma would have killed you."

Hope was overflowing with emotion. Her parents literally had to give her up to save her life. It was one thing to hear it from her father, it was different to hear it from her mother as well.

"I understand Mom." Hope choked out. "I do have one question though,"

"What's that kiddo?"

"Is the car you stole that yellow bug that was in front of the house?"

Killian almost spit his rum out and Henry snorted.

"Yes, you've been home?"

Henry filled Emma in on him showing up on Hope's doorstep leading them to Storybrooke, getting to Ruby and Jefferson, and how they rescued Killian.

"At least when you showed up on my doorstep, you weren't covered in blood." Emma shrugged. "I'm glad to hear the house is in good shape. That means we can fix it when we get home."

"Speaking of home, how do we break this curse Mom?" Henry asked.

"That is a subject for tomorrow kid. We are all exhausted."

Hope nodded in agreement. "Henry made me my own space down below with him in the crew cabin so I'm going to stay down there tonight."

"Starfish, are you sure?" Killian asked.

"Yup! We split it in half."

"Which reminds me," Henry piped in, "I owe you a game of cards."

"That's right, so we're going to turn in."

Henry and Hope bid their parents goodnight and headed below deck.

"Do you think they planned that?" Killian asked his wife with a raised brow.

Emma laughed and took his hand, "Most likely."

They walked under the stars, hand in hand and in silence. Emma was just relishing in the fact that she was back with her pirate, her love, her best friend, her husband. Emma was standing at the rail looking out at the sea, and warm strong arms came around her.

"Penny for your thoughts my love?" Killian purred into her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered. "I've missed our children so much."

"We're all together now my love. That's all that matters."

His breath against her neck was almost too much for her to handle. 20 years had been far too long. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What is it, Love?" Killian asked as he tilted his head.

"I think this is the part when you take me to bed like a romantic pirate captain." Emma bit her lip and looked at him with hooded eyes.

"Oh Darling." He growled and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "As you wish."

* * *

Killian carried her down the stairs and Emma started kissing his neck, his ear, his face, any piece of exposed skin she could reach. As she bit down on his neck softly Killian growled and opened the door of their cabin, kicking it shut behind them. He spun them around and pinned Emma against the door with his hips.

"There you are my beautiful siren." Killian glowered lowly. He captured Emma's lips in a passionate kiss as her hands came up and pushed his jacket to the ground. She started working on his vest and his hand and hook trailed up her sides and pulled her shirt up. Their kiss broke long enough for Killian to lift Emma's shirt over her head and drop it on the floor. Emma pushed his vest off and it hit the floor, as she brought her hand up to his shoulders he inhaled sharply.

"Sorry love." Killian whispered. "Gashes from a mermaid."

"Holy shit, you too?"

"Aye."

Without another word Emma lifted Killian's shirt off of him and placed her hand on his shoulder, the purple glow radiating from her hand healing him. One hand on his shoulder, the other hand trailed down the front of his chest and over the plane of his abs. He was still so handsome.

"There." Emma smiled at him, "Better?"

Killian looked at her with hooded desire. "Aye darling, much."

He kissed her hard and pinned her back against the door, his hand and hook roaming over her body. He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra with his hand and let it fall down her arms as he kissed her jaw and down her neck. He took a small step back and looked at her, chest heaving, blonde hair trailing down, naked from the waist up. With an addition of a few scars, his swan was still perfect. Killian ran his hands up her sides and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Bare chest to bare chest Killian kissed down her sternum eliciting moans of pleasure from her. As he laid her down on the bed, he ran his hand down to her chest, massaging and squeezing a rosy peak as hook teased the other. Emma felt like she was going to spontaneously combust from the pleasure jolting through her veins.

"There's my gorgeous wife." Killian growled. "You have any idea how many times I dreamt of this? Dreamt of you?"

"As many times as me." Emma gasped out grinding herself on his thigh.

Killian groaned at her and bit his lip. His control was waning. Reaching down the massaged her where she wanted him most through her pants, causing her to moan and buck into his hand. He grinned slyly and worked her boots off of her, followed by her leather pants, leaving her gloriously naked before him.

"Gods, I've missed you." Killian whispered as he kissed her chin, her sternum, down to her belly, and down to her swollen bundle of nerves. Emma gasped and bucked her hips up into his mouth, grabbing the pillow under her head for support. His tongue started working on her, lapping her up and running between her folds. It had been far too long since she had felt him, and it felt like heaven. Killian inserted two fingers inside her and watched her face contorted in pleasure. She was close and he knew it, he knew everything about her, especially how to play her body like a fine-tuned instrument.

"Killian please..." Emma gasped out.

"What do you need my love?" He growled. "Tell me."

"Hook…"

That was all he needed to hear. Killian pressed his hook against her bundle on nerves, the sensation on the cold and his fingers became to much and she came apart and the world exploded behind her eyes, biting her lip to keep quiet as she covered his hook with her essence, grinding on his hand as he rode her through her high, bringing her back down to earth.

Emma looked at her husband and bit her lip. Without a word she hooked her legs around his and flipped them over, running her hands down his chest.

"Hello handsome." She said with a grin.

She grinded on top of his manhood, feeling how much he wanted her and he groaned with his head falling back.

"Oh you wanton thing." he growled and grabbed her hips.

Emma slid herself back and worked off his boots. She grabbed the top of his pants, loosening the laces and Killian lifted his hips so she could pull his pants off, his manhood springing free. Emma took in the sight of her handsome, naked husband. It had been far too long, far too long since she's had him like this.

"I missed you pirate." She whispered, running her nails down his chest. He gasped and arched up into her, holding the sides of the bed. Emma kissed down his neck, his chest and down to his stomach, nibbling as she went. She grabbed a hold of his manhood and ran her tongue along the tip,taking him deep in her mouth.

"Oh gods…" Killian moaned, wrapping his hand in her hair.

He watched her in awe, her perfect lips wrapped around him as her head bobbed up and down, swirling her tongue around him and stroking him gently. She felt like home, and he was in heaven.

"Emma," Killian gasped. " You need to stop. Love, please"

Emma released him with a soft pop and smiled up at him. Killian picked her up from between his legs and rolled her underneath him. He kissed her passionately and set his forehead against hers.

"I don't know how gentle I can be darling." Killian whispered

"We can save gentle for later," Emma responded, kissing him softly. "Right now, I just need you. Give me my pirate back."

He growled and put her leg up over his shoulder. Lining himself up with her entrance, he slammed into her to the hilt, eliciting a gasp from both of them. It was like him returning home. He set a slow pace, thrusting all the way in to her and back out.

"Oh God, Killian." Emma gasped out. "Faster."

Primal pirate instinct it overtook him, and his pace went from slow to fast, feeling every inch of her all the way around him. Killian shifted and put her other leg up over his other shoulder, angling deeper. Emma was close, he could feel her start to flutter around him.

"Whom do you belong to?" Killian growled between thrusts.

"You." Emma gasped.

"Louder!"

"I'm yours!"

Killian rubbed his hook against her bundle of nerves and the thrust into her hard and fast, sending her over the edge within seconds as stars exploded behind her eyes as she cried out his name. He thrust a few more times and followed her over the edge, riding them both throughout their climaxes and bringing them back down to earth. Killian gently set Emma's legs down and collapsed next to her. Both of them were panting, trying to catch their breath.

"Jesus." Emma gasped, "That was…"

"Still not a one time thing." Killian finished.

Emma giggled and rolled over, laying on his chest. "No, but it was 20 years too long."

He snorted and ran his hand through her hair. "Aye love. Worth the wait?"

She propped her chin up on her hands and looked up at him. "Always."

He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. She reached up and unbuckled the brace holding his hook on, and pulled it off of his arm gently. Emma got up and put the hook on the desk, cleaned herself up, and crawled back into bed with her husband. Curling up next to him, she kissed the stump of his left arm and snuggled in further.

"I love you, Swan." Killian whispered softly.

"Haven't you heard?" Emma looked up at him with a smile, "It's been Jones for a very long time." Killian smiled and pulled her up and kissed her with love, passion, and every once of how much he had missed her.

"Goodnight my love."

They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, and for the first time in 20 years, they were home


End file.
